Boy Genius
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: At age 8 Tony Stark was still a genius. Steve and Natasha get to witness this up close and personal when they are sent back in time to protect the tinier version of Tony from the kidnapper hands of one of Hydra's men. Natasha and Steve go undercover as workers among the Stark mansion to make sure Hydra doesnt take the boy back to present time to force into making weapons for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new story im trying out! I hope you like it!**

 **I do not have the awesomeness of owning the avengers!**

* * *

 **Boy Genius**

Steve and Natasha have done a lot of missions together lately, they worked great as a team.

The two were exhausted as they returned from their latest mission and both tiredly slumped down on to the seats that were positioned in front of Director Fury's desk.

"You two comfortable?" Fury asked them after a moment of silence, a slight smirk on his face.

They didn't reply to the man.

"Well enjoy it while you can because you have another mission that starts later on tonight." He told the two as he chucked them a file each.

"Excuse me? Ano- You want us to go tonight?" Steve stumbled over his words a frown upon his features, "Wouldn't it be best to send someone in a better state? We are still recovering from the last mission, sending someone who is more ready for a mission would create better chance of success, am I right?" He continued, looking at Natasha for back up.

Natasha was simply reading through the file, after all her training and experience with S.H.I.E.L.D she was used to doing a whole lot of missions one after another. "We'll do it." Natasha said as she placed the folder back down, finishing her reading.

"I believe you two are best for the job, Rogers." Fury replied to Steve.

Steve's frown deepened and he reached over for the file so he could read it.

"You want to send us back in time? Is that even possible?" Steve asked looking up from the file with raised eyebrows.

Fury ignored the question and went on to explain the situation, "Hydra has a bright idea to send one of their men back in time to Tony Stark's time of weakness. To when he was an eight year old, at that age Tony is still freakishly smart. They want to kidnap him, take him to this time and make him create weapons for them. They are planning on manipulating the fact that he is a child and that he can't fight back and defend himself the same way as Stark can now."

"Tony's not going to be happy about this." Steve mentioned.

"Stark's not gonna find out about it!" Fury replied with sass.

"We want to send you two back in time to protect young Stark from Hydra. You too will go undercover as workers in the Stark Mansion and watch over the boy. Stop the man from Hydra, bring him back so we can lock him up or kill him I don't care as long as they don't get a hold of Tony." He told them, standing up.

"Any questions?" Fury then questioned the two.

Steve shook his head slightly and Natasha just stared with a blank face.

"Good. I'll will be seeing you in the labs at no later than 5." Fury said as he exited the room.

At 4:50, Steve and Natasha found themselves in S.H.I.E.L.D's main science lab. In front of them was large Metal cylinder with a glass door, inside just looked like an empty white room. The two needed to go under disguise, especially Steve as he had known Howard.

Natasha simply wore professional clothes a nanny would wear, a dress shirt and knee length skirt. Her beautiful, red curls were still in place.

Steve went through a whole transformation. They dyed his hair brown and gave him glasses. The shield scientist had also created a substance that could make someone instantly grow a beard, they decided they would put it on Steve. ( _A/N: Imagine Chris Evans' beard.)_

"This is the machine that will take you back in time." Fury informed them gesturing to the massive cylinder. "And this" He held up an old looking watch, "Will return to this present time once the mission is finished."

Fury then pressed a button and the machine started to make a humming sound.

"So are you all clear with what you need to do on this mission?" Fury questioned as one of the lab's scientists opened the glass door.

Steve nodded hesitantly.

"We are ready to start the mission sir." Natasha told the director confidently.

Fury nodded and gestured for the two to enter the machine. Once they were in, the shield scientist closed the door.

"You will need to approach Howard Stark about the both of you working in his mansion, he will probably interview you or more like interrogate you so be prepared." Fury spoke over the glass door and humming sound.

"Are you ready to start your mission?" he then asked, his hand hovering over a red button placed on the side.

Natasha nodded instantly, Steve opened his mouth for a question but before he could get the words out Fury had pressed the button.

The humming got louder and their vision was invaded with white light which somehow seemed to fill their minds with blank whiteness for a split second. As the humming slowed down, the whiteness slowly but surely faded into a scene of a large expensive looking mansion. It was surrounded by a sea of fresh green grass and blossoming gardens. A hired gardener clipped away at a hedge while over to the side you could see an elderly women remove a clean white blanket from a long clothes line.

Steve and Natasha took a moment to take in how big the house was and to figure out where to begin. Natasha was the first to get back into action on the mission, she simply started walking towards the front of the house.

"Natasha wait!" Steve chased after her, "We need a plan!"

"I have a plan." Natasha replied as she knocked on the smooth wood of the front door. "To get hired as Stark's nanny." She continued turning to face Steve with a smug look on her face.

The door opened and an elderly man smiled at them, "hello, welcome to the Stark mansion. I'm Jarvis the family butler, what can I do for you today?"

Natasha flashed Jarvis a bright smile, "Hi! I'm Natalie Rushman and this is my brother Sam Rushman, we are here to see Mr Howard Stark." She said politely and in a voice slightly higher than her normal one.

Steve just sent the man a nod and small smile.

Jarvis gave them a confused, calculating look and smiled back awkwardly. "I'm sorry, we weren't expecting any guest today." He told them nicely.

Yelling from inside the house suddenly came into hearing reach as people came closer to where the three at the door stood. Jarvis looked behind him and then back with a sigh as a door slamming shut was heard. Suddenly a pretty women came into sight from behind Jarvis, She had neat brown curls and her light caramel eyes were watering with tears. She saw Steve and Natasha at the door and sent them a big grin, it almost looked sarcastic due to the fact she was also crying. The smile seemed practised, probably from a long time faking it for the media. Natasha knew all about a fake smile.

"Jarvis." The women spoke as she straightened out her beautiful black dress in front of her, "Why don't you let our guest in?" She suggested as she sent the two at the door another smile, this one was smaller.

"Certainly, Mrs Stark." Jarvis replied, taking a large step back and pulling the door more open as he gave them access.

"Oh how many times shall I say it, Jarvis? Please, call me Maria." Maria told the butler before she disappeared up the long stair case of the house.

It was silent a bit before Jarvis spoke up again, "Shall I take you to Mr Stark?" He asked.

They nodded.

The butler led them down the hall to large door with a sign labelling the room as Howard Stark's office. He knocked twice and opened the door slightly, only to peek inside.

"What is it Jarvis? I'm busy." A man's voice came from inside the room.

Steve stiffened at the familiarity of it and Natasha glanced over at him, sending him a small reassuring nod.

"Sir, there is some people here to talk to you." Jarvis told Howard softly.

"What? I don't remember having any appointments today?"

"I know sir, Maria insisted I let them in."

There was a long sigh, "Let them in." Howard finally ended up saying.

Jarvis turned back to them, smiled and then opened the door wider for them to enter.

While entering Natasha sent Howard a big smile and Steve nodded at him in acknowledgement as he pushed his glasses up higher self-consciously. They took a seat in front of the man's desk (which was larger than Fury's!) and both shook the older Stark's hand.

"Hello I'm Natalie Rushman and this is my brother Sam Rushman." Natasha informed him, the man just nodded not even looking up at them from his work

"So what can I do for you two today?" Howard asked as he looked through some papers that were on his desk.

"We will like to work for you here in the mansion." Steve told the man as he sat awkwardly in his chair.

Howard looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Really? And what would you do?"

"I am a highly trained nanny and would be more than happy to take care for your son, Anthony. Sam here is a brilliant handy man and is very strong, great at lifting heavy weight. We will be honoured to work with you Mr Stark, we only want to work for the best." Natasha told the man with a professional smile.

Howard stared at them in silence, looking them over. "Well." He started, sitting up higher. "We don't actually have a nanny, Jarvis takes great care of my son and I am a genius, I can do my own handy work. Although! I am a busy man and sometimes Jarvis is too busy doing other things around the house to look after my son, also I like your confidence to just show up without even making an appointment." Howard added before sitting back and returning to his pile of papers. "Leave your contact details with Jarvis I'll let you know if-" his sentence was interrupted by his office door bursting open.

"Dad! Dad look! I came first in the class in the science test! Look!" A small Tony rushed into the room a large smile on his face and his eyes glistening with happiness.

Howard let out a sigh of annoyance. "Tony!" He raised his voice in anger, "What have I told you about entering my office?! Jarvis!"

Jarvis was in the room in an instant, lifting the suddenly scared, small boy into his arms. "I'm sorry sir, I was in the kitchen I couldn't keep my eye on him."

"That's alright just take him to his room, and no more lifting him after this, he's a big boy."

Jarvis simply nodded and carried the boy out, whispering to him words of comfort.

Howard sighed again, "Sorry about that." He then looked up at them.

"You're hired."

* * *

 **So yeah wasnt a lot but im hoping to make the later chapters sooo much better and less like i dont know... rushed? I hope you like it! It was fun to write! Tell me what you think in the reviews! I dont know whether to continue or not.**

 **Thankyou!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Thankyou so much for all your reviews, favorites and follows! I wasnt expecting the response hahah It was nice!**

 **I really hope you like this chapter, i have plans for awesome chapters ahead!**

 **I do not own the avengers but that would be pretty good. hahah**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this trust me!" Natasha told Howard with a big smile, Steve nodded with a small smile himself.

Howard gave one nod before looking back down to his paper, "I'll get Jarvis to show you your rooms and you can move in today." He informed not making any eye contact.

"No need for Jarvis, I'll take them." The voice of the women they saw before, Maria Stark, came from behind.

Steve and Natasha turned to see the women standing at the doorway with her arms crossed and a look of confidence upon her face, the same look they would see on Tony around the avenger's tower at times.

"Jarvis is busy with Tony at the moment and I would be happy to." She continued smiling at the two.

"Do whatever pleases you Maria, anything to make you happy." Howard replied but the two avengers could hear the annoyance in his voice and feel the tension that flowed between the two.

Maria smirked and gestured for the two to follow her.

"I'm Maria, Howards wife and little Tony's mother." She introduced herself as she led them up the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh I'm Natalie Rushman and this is my brother Sam, I'm the new nanny and Sam here is the handy man." Natasha replied in a sweet voice.

"Nice to meet you Natalie and Sam." Maria sent the two a smile, her smile was beautiful.

They stopped off at the first room, which was just down the hallway to the right from the stairs. Maria turned to Natasha, "This here is your room." She said as she opened the door. She then looked Natasha up and down, "Where are your bags?" Maria asked confused.

Natasha stuttered as she looked around awkwardly, "I-um… I uh-"

Maria smiled warmly, "Never mind that, come." She brushed the last question off and led them to the room next door which had its door inside.

Maria leaned on the side of the doorway and smiled, "This is Anthony's room."

Steve and Natasha both walked forward and looked inside the room. There was tools found in different places, science posters on the walls and what looked like little experiments that were spread out on the floor. Standing in the middle of the room was little Tony, he was looking down with tear tracks on his face as Jarvis kneeled in front of him looking over the sheet with his science test results. Jarvis was quietly telling the boy how great it was and how proud he was of the boy but Tony stilled looked sad, the boy was about to open his mouth to say something when Maria spoke up "Tony!"

Tony looked up towards the door at the mention of his name and a grin appeared on his face at the sight of his mother he then saw the other two at the doorway and his grin turned into just a small smile.

"This is here is Natalie, she is your new nanny." Maria told the boy gesturing to Natasha.

Tony's smile turned into a frown of confusion, "I thought Jarvis looked after me?"

"He usually does, but darling sometimes Jarvis needs to be doing other jobs around the house. And oh boy can you be a handful." Maria chuckled.

At the last statement, Tony looked down at his hands that were fiddling with the bottom of his top while Jarvis frowned.

"Anyway why don't you go introduce yourselves, you two" Maria suggested, pushing Natasha slightly towards the room. "I'll show you to your room Sam. Oh! And Jarvis, maybe make a start on dinner? Natalie and Sam will be joining us tonight." And with that Maria was gone with an awkward Steve following.

Jarvis stood from his kneeling position and sighed, "Don't worry Tony you're far from being a handful." He told the boy giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Why don't you and Natalie have some time to get to know each other while I go make dinner?"

"But I usually help you make dinner!" Tony protested, clinging on to Jarvis' suit before the man could leave.

"Maybe not tonight Tony." The butler said softly.

The little boy nodded and his tiny hand left the suit jacket, "Okay."

Jarvis gave the boy's hair a ruffled before leaving and Tony giggled.

Suddenly it was just Natasha and Tony in the room. Natasha slowly walked more into the room and looked around in interest while Tony watched her reaction. She then looked down and made eye contact with the little boy and smiled, Tony smiled back but it was smaller.

"So you came first on your science test!" Natasha spoke up in an excited voice, "That's amazing!"

Tony grinned and passed over his results to her, "Thank you! Wanna see?"

"Yeah definitely!" She replied looking over it with awe, "Wow Tony you're really good!"

Natasha handed the paper back to Tony and he stayed smiling, enjoying the attention as if he didn't get it often. She looked him over, shocked that she was in the room with Tony as an 8 year old. The younger version of Stark had soft wavy hair and big puppy dog eyes that were accompanied with long dark eyelashes. He was quite tiny for his age and he had one of the cutest smiles she had ever seen on a child. "So Tony, tell me a bit about yourself! What do you do when you aren't at school?" Natasha asked the small child as she sat on his bed.

Tony plonked himself on the floor in front of her and crossed his legs with a happy grin, "ummmm, I like building things!" He told her, showing off one of the experiments he had on the floor behind him. "This is a remote control car I'm building." The told her excitedly.

Natasha smiled, "Now that is super cool!"

"You know what is _super_ cool? Captain America!" Tony exclaimed as he pointed to the large Captain America poster that hung over his bed. "He's a superhero, my dad knew him and says he was the best man he knew."

Steve chose this moment to walk in and turn to look at what everyone else in the room was looking at. Upon seeing the poster of himself that hung in Tony Stark's room, his jaw hung open in shock. Natasha looked over at Steve and chuckled, "why do you look so mesmerised Sam? You love Captain America too?"

Steve, recovering from his feeling of surprise, looked down at Natasha with raised eyebrows and a smirk, "Oh yeah! I heard he was a _great_ guy!" He joked.

"My dad says he's the best." Tony repeated to Steve, almost shyly. Natasha frowned at the suddenly tenseness of the boy at Steve's presence.

"I wouldn't say he's the best…" Steve replied awkwardly and Natasha rolled her eyes while little Tony stared off in wonder of the chance that there was a better man than who his dad described as Captain America.

Tony then frowned, "Then who do you think is the best? James Barnes?" Steve flinched at the mention of his best friend's name, "Oh! Is it my Aunty Peggy?! She knew Captain America! And she's awesome! Is she who you think is the best?"

' _Aunty Peggy_? Tony knew Peggy?' Steve thought with a confused look upon his face.

"I think Jarvis is the best person I know." Tony stopped his ramblings with.

Natasha smiled, "Jarvis does seem like a very good man."

Coincidentally that is when Jarvis knocked on the door, he sent them all smile.

"I do recommend heading down to the dinner table as dinner is almost ready to be served."

Natasha stood up abruptly and looked towards Tony, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" She exclaimed quite loudly before rushing to the door.

Little Tony gasped and ran after her, leaving Jarvis and Steve in the room. Jarvis shook his head with a smile then walked out towards the kitchen, Steve simply looked down and chuckled at the silliness of what just happened. It was kind of strange seeing Natasha act like that but it didn't surprise him much after seeing the way she was with Clint's secret children.

'This whole mission is going to be quite the experience.' Steve thought with a small smile as he made his way to the dinner table, thinking of the different ways Natasha and little Tony were going to announce his new title of being a rotten egg.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think in the reviews! i dont really know how i felt with this chapter but i really hope you found it enjoyable hahahah I have plans for more things to happen within chapters so stay tuned!**

 **Thankyouu! Review and tell me what you thought!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! I would've posted it earlier but i had to edit a short film for my drama class hahah sorry! I hope you like it!**

 **I do not have the honor to own the avengers! Definitely not worthy enough for that shizzay**

* * *

The following week at the Stark mansion went fast, Natasha and Steve got the hang of the flow of the house and learnt all the rules that came with it. They got to know eight year old Tony a whole lot more and also noticed the absence of the parents around the house. Tony was basically raised by Jarvis instead of his parents.

As Tony was at school, Natasha made herself at home. She explored the house, talked to Jarvis and even relaxed outside in the large back yard. Steve didn't have a lot to fix around the house and would often find himself drawing in one of Tony's notepads in his spare time.

Natasha was seated in the kitchen, talking to Jarvis as the man baked. It was peaceful and made Natasha smile in content, that is, until Howard stormed in.

"Jarvis!" He called out standing to the side with his hands on his hips, "I just got a call from the school."

Jarvis froze and turned to Howard, waiting for the angry looking man to continue. Natasha looked at Howard with a frown.

"Tony, Punched a boy from his year." Howard growled out and shook his head, "That boy, I swear!" The man huffed. "Does he not know that I have a reputation to hold onto? The boy is making me look like a bad parent, someone who doesn't look after his kid properly! He's acting like a spoilt brat, like he knows no manners! He's ruining the Stark name, this kid is meant to be the next name of Stark Industries Jarvis! And he goes and pulls stuff like this? Pain in my ass."

"Shall I go pick young Anthony up?" Jarvis asked softly.

"Yes thank you Jarvis. I want him in his room as soon as he enters his house, he won't be allowed out until dinner." Howard replied with an annoyed sigh as he walked back towards his office.

"I'll be back Miss Rushman." Jarvis spoke as he walked out with a pained look on his face.

* * *

When Jarvis returned with little Tony, Natasha was half way down the long stair case. She froze and watched as Jarvis carefully removed the large parker off the sad boy. Jarvis kneeled down and smiled a small smile at the boy, he then pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed little Tony's back in comfort.

Natasha felt her heart ache at the scene and was too caught up observing from the distance that she didn't notice Maria was heading down the stairs. She jumped in shock as Maria walked past and the women chuckled lightly at the reaction. As Maria reached the bottom of the steps she finally noticed the scene in front, "Oh… Why is Tony home? School shouldn't be finished yet." She frowned in confusion.

"There was an incident between Tony and another boy." Jarvis informed her as he stood up from his previous position.

"Oh Tony! My poor little monkey" Maria cooed as she pulled her son into hug, for a split second Natasha saw the boy widen his eyes and tense up but soon the shock was gone and he fell into the hug, hugging his mother like he has been needing that hug for the whole of his eight years.

"Tony, Tony, Tony you know it makes daddy upset when these little incidents happen! What you do reflects on your father, you don't want to make dad look like he's a bad parent do you?"

Tony shook his head.

"Then we are going to have to work on these little acts at school aren't we?" Maria asked with a smile as she pulled out of the hug, Tony looked like he didn't want to leave it.

The boy nodded looking down at his hands as they fiddled in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure Jarvis has been baking" Maria smirked as Tony instantly brightened up at the idea of freshly baked delicious food. Jarvis also smiled.

"Why don't you remove your bag into your room and then take Natalie and yourself to the kitchen for Jarvis' special cookies?" She suggested with a grin.

Tony grinned back and nodded running up the stairs towards his room, upon coming across Natasha halfway up the staircase he grabbed her hand and pulled her a long with her.

"Come on Natalie! Cookies await us!" The boy told her and Natasha let out a laugh as she went along with the boy.

* * *

Soon Steve, Natasha and Tony were seated around the dining table with a large pile of cookies in the middle of the three. The cookies were chocolate chip, some filled with white chocolate, some with dark and even some with both.

"Here's a big important question!" Natasha suddenly spoke up, "what do you prefer white or dark chocolate?"

"Definitely dark chocolate!" Tony said instantly, his mouth still full of cookie as he spoke.

"Same." Natasha said before finishing the cookie was she eating at that present time.

"I don't think I know anyone who likes white chocolate more." Tony thought with a frown.

"I prefer white chocolate." Steve spoke up almost shyly.

Suddenly there was white chocolate chip cookie thrown at his face that was followed by an evil giggle Tony and a smug look off Natasha.

Steve picked up the thrown cookie and raised an eyebrow at the two, this made the young Tony giggle more. It was an adorable sound that radiated happiness and made Natasha and Steve both smile widely in return.

But the giggles suddenly stopped and the boy froze staring at the doorway behind Steve's head. Steve slowly turned to see what the boy was startled by and saw a frowning Howard standing with his arms crossed.

"Having fun Tony? I see Jarvis forgot to send you directly to your room." The man said in a stern voice that made his son sink in his chair with the slightest frown of worry.

The little Stark didn't know how to reply and was stuttering out with different letters, he ended up just making a small, scared sound of shame as he looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Use words boy! You aren't a baby." Howard demanded with a glare.

Tony looked lost for words and turned to look at Natasha for answers, but the woman was staring at the older Stark with a blank face. Steve was thinking over the different ways Natasha was attacking Howard in her head.

Howard sighed at the silence and shook his head, "I don't want to get another phone call from the school ever again Tony, do you understand? If I do there will be a real punishment." And with that the man was out of the room, leaving the three in silence.

Natasha let out a long breath and looked upon the hunched over, sad eight year old with a pained expression. Steve looked at the two and then back at the doorway where Howard disappeared, he felt a tinge of sadness wash over him as he realised that Tony's childhood wasn't as glamorous as he had thought.

* * *

Later that night after they had eaten dinner, washed up and gone to bed, Natasha found herself being woken up at 11:30pm. Her eyes instantly opened and she thrashed up, a reaction due to PTSD. Natasha then turned to see a small Tony Stark standing to the side of her bed with a cheeky grin upon his face, Steve standing awkwardly and confused next to him.

"Um… What's happening?" She asked slowly, feeling quite lost and disorientated.

"Come." Little Tony ordered, completely ignoring her question as he walked out the room expecting them to follow, which they did.

They tip toed through the dark sleeping house, trying not to awake anything. The boy led them outside, through the gardens and then stopped them in the middle of the large block of land that spread out at the back of the house.

Tony suddenly fell backwards into a lying position, the puffy dark shaded, green grass softening his fall. He let out a breath as though he was blowing out all his troubles and completely relaxed into the comforting bed of nature.

After a moment of just standing and watching, the other two ended up joining him. Steve and Natasha lied on either side of Tony and both followed where the boys gaze led to.

Straight up a head of them was a sky full of stars looking over them.

The three stared up in awe and taking a moment to look over at the small Tony to her side, Natasha noted the way the shimmering stars reflected in his big glassy eyes as he observed them in deep thought.

"What's on your mind, little one?" she asked softly, not taking her eyes off the thinking boy.

"Do you think there's a place better than here up there?" Tony asked quietly, with a touch of shyness. He looked back her to read her reaction, Natasha noticed he did that a lot. He always looked out for how people reacted to anything he did, as if he was worried he had said the wrong thing.

"I believe there's other realms up there, ones very different to here." She answered, thinking about Thor, Loki and Asgard.

Tony smiled slightly at that and looked back up at the sky with a face of wonder.

Steve smiled at the mention of other realms. The thought of the battle in New York circled in his mind, the avenger's first fight together as a team.

Silence took over again for a few seconds before little Tony broke it, "Sounds magical." He grinned up at the sky, his eyes glistening in excitement.

* * *

 **And that my friends was chapter 3! Feel free to leave a review! Tell me if you loved it or tell me if you hated it, im cool with both aswell. OH and if you want me to add anything or have any ideas on what i could put in the story feel free to let me know! Im thinking of adding Peggy Carter in later chapters hahah I hope you liked it!**

 **Thankyouu!**

 **~sophie-jo~ xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

 **I do not own those you people call the avengers, for they own me.**

* * *

When Natasha returned with Tony after picking him up from school, loud screaming could be heard throughout the whole house.

Little Tony looked embarrassed and anxious at the same time. The boy then started to shake and as soon as Natasha noticed this she was pulling him into a big hug.

The screaming suddenly stopped with a sound of glass shattering and then a door slamming shut. Tony and Natasha who were still crouch together at the entry, looked across the room to see Maria standing at the door of Howards office, her hand still on the door handle from when she slammed it shut. She was crying.

"Mum?" Tony asked in a soft, quiet voice.

Maria quickly wiped her eyes before turning and smiling at her son, "Hello Anthony, how was school darling?"

"Good." Tony replied simply, his voice still quiet as he stared at her wide eyed.

Her hair was slightly less neat than usual, her eyes bloodshot and her knuckle was bleeding, she must have caused the shattering sound. Natasha stared harshly at it and Maria noticed.

"That's good Tony." She replied to the little boy but kept eye contact with Natasha.

"Excuse me." Maria said as she exited the room.

Natasha sighed and bent to grab a hold of Tony's hand and led the boy to his room. On the way they grabbed Steve and once in the safety of the room Natasha closed the door behind them. Little Tony walked like a zombie before he plonked onto his bed, "Why do parents fight when they are supposed to love each other?"

Natasha was stumped when trying to find a decent answer for the boy when Steve spoke up, "sometimes some things come up and parents just don't agree with each other, Tony." He explained, "Just like why a lot of people get into fights most of the time."

"I don't think my parents love each other." The boy blurted out, "They never smile when they're together and dad makes mum cry all the time."

Neither Steve nor Natasha had a reply for that and so Natasha just pulled the boy into a comforting hug.

* * *

Later that night, the three were seated all around in the lounge room. Natasha made herself comfortable on the long couch and read one of the books she had found in the mansions library. And Steve and Tony were throwing a ball they had found in the back of Tony's cupboard. The two were arguing about what season was better as Natasha would occasionally look up and roll her eyes.

"Yeah but winter means my birthday so…" Tony spoke as he threw Steve the ball.

"Summer means more outside activities and no rain." Steve threw the ball back.

"Winter means snow, and hot coco!"

"Summer is happier, winter is miserable." Suddenly the ball was colliding in Steve's face, making the man make a spluttering sound.

Tony fell to the floor laughing and Steve, recovered, was laughing as well while Natasha just smiled at the two. Steve then suddenly lunged at the boy and started tickling him making the boy scream and giggle in joy.

"Alright you two, I think it's time for Tony to sleep." Natasha spoke up while shaking her head at the two with a smile.

* * *

After putting Tony to bed, Natasha was planning to make herself a tea when she walked into the kitchen. She looked up to see Maria leaning against the bench with a large glass of wine, she was staring off into nothingness as she was deep in thought.

Natasha was stood there for a few minutes before the women noticed her presence.

"Natalie." She acknowledged the other woman, "You look troubled." Maria smiled lightly at her.

"So do you." Natasha replied simply.

Maria just looked at the red head, trying to read her for a moment, before chuckling and taking a sip from her large glass. "Nothing new darling, trust me." She sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe it's time for a change?" Natasha shot back, crossing her arms.

Maria raised her eye brows and smirked down at her drink, "I'm dealing with things just fine thanks." She told Natasha before taking large gulp.

"By drowning yourself with alcohol? Right, that's a real healthy way to cope."

"I beg your pardon! You have no right to comment on my life style, you are just the nanny." Maria snapped, glaring at the women.

Silence took over the space between the women as Natasha thought it was best not to comment in the sake of keeping her job.

Maria then let out a huff of breath as she grabbed the bottle of wine that was previously on the kitchen bench she leant on and stalked out of the room. Leaving Natasha standing alone.

* * *

The next morning, Tony was bouncing up and down in his seat at the dining table as Jarvis served him his breakfast.

"What has you so excited?" Steve asked with a snicker.

"It's my birthday in exactly one week Sam! One. Week!" The boy told the other dramatically.

"Woah! Man that's awesome!" Steve replied with a grin and a ruffle of the boys head. Tony flinch at the man's hand but ended up giggling at the gesture, though Steve still noticed the first reaction.

"Do you know what you want for your ninth birthday?" Natasha asked as she sat with her own plate of breakfast.

"Well, I asked Jarvis for a horse." The boy giggled and Jarvis let out his own laugh.

"Yeah I don't think I could trust you with a horse, young sir." The older man chuckled.

Tony scrunched up his nose in disgust, " 'Young sir' Yuck. Jarvis my name is Tony and you know that."

Jarvis just smiled.

"What about a puppy! I would LOVE a puppy! I would name him George." Tony grinned widely.

"Why George?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Because George is a cool name!"

"That is a boring name you could so much better."

"Oh like your name? _Sam._ Maybe you should have told that to the person who named you!"

"Tony!"

"Oh maybe I _will_ name the puppy after you! Dummy! Dummy the dog, what do you think?"

"I think I like George better."

"Thought you would."

Natasha laughed and Jarvis shook his head with a smile, that's when Maria walked in.

Her hair was messy, her eyes still bloodshot and her walk had a bit of a shuffle. "Good Morning everyone." The women slurred slightly, a wide grin upon her face.

Everyone else in the room said their greetings back as Maria made her way over to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Mum! It's my birthday next week!" Tony told his mother excitedly, turning around in his seat to face her.

"That's great Tony." Maria replied in a polite voice, though she didn't turn to face the boy and left it at that.

Steve made his way over to get himself a refill and watched as Maria poured a bit of vodka into her coffee lazily with a sigh. Steve chuckled with his eyebrows raised, "A little early for that isn't it?"

Maria took a sip and shrugged, "its 5 o'clock somewhere." She said as she went to sit at the dining table, ignoring the looks from everyone else in the room.

* * *

 **Ta Daaa! Okay so i plan for some drama next chapter so be keen! hahaha I hope you liked this chapter! Review and tell me what you thiink. :)**

 **Thankyouuu!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Im loving the feedback you guys are lovely! Thankyou! Here's chapter 5! I hope you likeee it!**

 **I own the avengers... loki'd! No actually its true i do... Loki'd! Or were you really loki'd? Do i own the avengers? or am i actually loki?... whats the truth? whose side am i on for civil war?! So many questions...**

 **Im so sorry ignore me.. hahaha enjoy!**

* * *

Soft, steps were the only sound throughout the dark, sleeping house as little Tony carefully made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He was thirsty and was the only one awake, so he was planning on making himself a cup of milk when suddenly rough hands were wrapped around his tiny waist.

Tony gasped, gripped at the strong hands wrapped around him and tried to remove them, but he was too small and weak. He let out a scream and a glove covered hand went over his mouth cutting him off halfway.

The man was wearing all black, a roughed up black leather jacket that rose up at the sleeve to show a tattoo that made Tony feel uneasy.

From up in her room that was across the stairway, Natasha heard little Tony's scream as she was a light sleeper. In an instant she was out of the bed and rushing down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom she looked out to see a man in fully black, he was holding Tony up and had a hand covering the boy's mouth. Tony was crying and his eyes were wide open in terror.

At her presence, the man froze for a few seconds before making a dash for an escape through the door, Tony still held harshly in his hands.

Natasha jumped over the staircase railing and lunge at the guy, jumping onto his shoulders and holding the man in a choking position. "Let him go." She growled through clenched teeth, the man dropped Tony and the little boy ran to other side of the room.

He then thrashed backwards and Natasha was collided harshly into the wall causing her to hit her head and yell out before dropping to the floor holding her head. The man took advantage of her trying to recover from the pain and dizziness and ran out the door, disappearing.

"Natasha?"

Natasha looked towards the stairs, to see Steve making his way down with a look of confusion.

"Who was that?" He asked with a frown.

"Hydra." Natasha replied simply as she stood and made her way over to the shaking, scared Tony. He was breathing harshly in panic and had his little arms wrapped around himself.

"Hey come here." Natasha spoke soothingly to the boy as she pulled him into a hug, "It's okay, you're safe now." She comforted him and he held onto her shirt tightly as he cried in shock.

That's when Jarvis appeared from nowhere, "I heard a bang, what happened? Is Tony alright?" he questioned frantically.

Before Tony could speak Natasha replied with "Oh nothing big, Tony was getting himself a drink at the same time I was and we ran into each other. Tony got quite the shock and fell over, hitting his head. Poor silly little bug." While giving him a hug.

Jarvis chuckled lightly, "Oh Tony are you alright?" The boy, who was looking at Natasha in confusion just nodded after the women gave him a look that basically told him to just go along with what she had said. "Why don't I go make you some warm milk?" The butler asked softly.

The little boy nodded excitedly and Jarvis went off to make the beverage.

As soon as the butler was gone Natasha turned to the little Tony Stark, "Promise me you won't tell anyone about that man. Okay Tony? Trust me, Sam and I have it all under control." She told him with her hands resting on the boy's small shoulders.

Tony looked worried and a bit lost as he stared back at his nanny, "Not even Jarvis?" He asked quietly with a frown.

Natasha nodded, "Not even Jarvis."

The little Stark looked her over with a calculating look and then looked over Steve, he was quiet for a while as he thought everything over before nodding hesitantly. "Okay."

* * *

The next morning was quiet as Tony silently ate his breakfast, he looked like he didn't get any sleep.

"You feeling alright young Tony?" Jarvis asked as he placed a glass of juice in front of the boy.

"Yes, Thankyou Jarvis." The boy replied politely.

Jarvis nodded and made his way back into the kitchen to make breakfast for Howard and Maria.

Talking about Howard and Maria, the two could be heard fighting… once again.

"I'm making you look ridiculous? _I'm_ the one making you look ridiculous?! Maria you are certainly not helping your reputation as you drink as much as a homeless man."

"How _dare_ you?! The scene you made at the charity event last night has nothing to do with me drinking, Howard! The way you talked to me as those I was stupid, in front of those men and their wives was disgusting!" Maria yelled back at her husband, "You are a disgusting man Howard! A disgusting husband and a disgusting father!" she added.

"Oh and you're a fantastic role model of a parent aren't you Maria? You think you're a better parent? Why don't you take the boy and leave? Where will you go Maria? You have nothing without me."

After over hearing this Steve looked over at Tony, the boy froze at the words from his father, he stared down at his plate with his body tense.

Everyone was silent and not moving as they waited for Maria to yell something back but she didn't. Breakfast went on in silence and bit later on Howard came in and casually at his food as if nothing happened.

* * *

It was after lunch time when they saw Maria for the first time. They had been playing a game of cards and Tony was in a much better mood. He was laughing at Steve's face when he had won, when Maria walked in.

The women had a large bag hung over her shoulder and a suit case standing behind her leg.

"Mum! I won!" Tony yelled out excitedly as soon as he noticed her presence. He ran over and gave her big hug.

"That's fantastic!" Maria told the boy as she half-heartedly returned his big hug.

That's when Tony noticed the bags.

"Where are you going?" He asked softy, with a lost look on his face.

"Mummy needs to go away for a little bit." Maria explained to the boy, kneeling down in front of him and putting one hand on his shoulder.

"But it's my birthday in two days." Tony mumbled sadly.

"I know darling but mummy really needs this." She replied and then stood up.

"Mrs Stark, your limo is here." Jarvis informed the women, though he look as though he didn't think the women should leave.

Maria nodded and reached out for her suitcase, "I'll see you sometime next week, sweetie." She pressed a kiss to the little boy's forehead. "Don't be too much work for Jarvis, okay?"

Tony nodded miserably.

"Good boy, Bye bye darling." And with that Maria was strutting off in her expensive heels, leaving Tony standing watching her leave and Natasha, Steve and Jarvis watching over the boy with sad, pained looks.

* * *

 **ta daaa! Chapter 5 posted! did you like the drama or wasnt it enough drama tell me in reviews! Tell me if you need anything to happen in the story like if you need it to happen in your life, chuck me a review! Im in a really weird mood right now ahah special guest next chapter, i feel like you might know... oooooooo hahaha i hope you liked it!**

 **Thankyou!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's just a small sweet chapter, i hope you like it! i enjoyed writing it :)**

 **I do not own the avengers but in an alternate universe i might, not sure... i need to look further into that!**

* * *

That afternoon, Tony, Natasha and Steve were having a small picnic in the large backyard. They had cookies and juice along with some fresh looking fruit. Tony was smiling once again after the situation with his mother although he was still a little quiet.

There was a comfortable silence as the three bathed in the afternoon sun.

"Who was that man this morning? The one in black." Tony broke the silence with a soft voice.

"Just a bad man Tony, don't worry he's gone now." Natasha told him, making sure she seemed confident and totally relaxed about the incident to reassure the boy.

Little Tony just nodded and went back to observing the long sea of grass in front of them; he was squinting a bit from the light of the sun. Suddenly there was a cookie chucked onto his lap.

"Have a cookie, kid." Steve smirked at the boy. Tony raised one eye brow, then giggled and took a bite of the cookie.

"I'm glad you guys moved here." The boy suddenly said, looking at the other two and grinning.

"You've made things better."

* * *

The next morning, Steve, Natasha and Jarvis were up early making a big breakfast for little Tony's birthday.

Natasha was putting out the plates and was laughing at a memory Steve had brought up when she looked up to see Howard standing at the door with a confused look upon his face.

Silence filled the room as they all noticed his presence.

"What's this all for?" The man asked with a frown, gesturing to the big preparation for Tony's birthday breakfast as he walked over to the coffee pot.

"It's young Anthony's birthday, Sir." Jarvis informed the older Stark.

"Oh, right. That's today?" Howard raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Funny, same day as it's been the last eight years." The family butler replied with a sigh.

"Oh don't get sassy with me Jarvis. I swear it was his birthday only a few months ago."

"12 months to be exact sir."

Howard chuckled at the butler as he walked out of the room with his freshly made mug of coffee, "tell the boy I said happy birthday!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing.

Natasha glared at the door the man left from with disgust; Steve was frowning while Jarvis just shook his head with a look of shame spread across his features.

"He does that every year, Tony will be glad to at least get a happy birthday from the man." Jarvis told the other two sadly.

Steve let out an angry huff of air, "That's terrible, I thought Howard was different."

"He is definitely a different man in front of the public." Jarvis said, completely oblivious that Steve was referring to when he had known the man during WW11.

Suddenly they heard a sniffling sound and all turned to the door to see a still half asleep Tony standing there rubbing his tired eyes weakly.

They waited for his reaction to the big breakfast laid out on the table, as the boy just stood there for a moment completely zoned out. It was sudden when the boy finally noticed and it was like the boy instantly woke up.

"Oh my gosh."

"Happy Birthday!" They all said in unison making the little boy laugh and run to hug each of them, "Thank you so much! Oh my god it looks so delicious I could cry!"

"Your father said to tell you happy birthday this morning too." Jarvis told the little boy.

Tony's smile fell slightly and he looked a little shocked, "Oh really? That's uh… Cool, I guess?" The boy didn't know how to react.

They were all sat the table eating, talking and laughing at jokes before the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be your present." Jarvis spoke with a smirk.

Tony's eyes widen and he let out a wide smile, "oh my god… Jarvis!" The boy jumped off his chair and ran to the door, Steve and Natasha following in curiosity while Jarvis just remained seated already knowing who was at the door.

Tony didn't waste any time as he quickly threw open the door.

Standing, looking elegant and wearing a confident, beautiful smile was Peggy Carter.

Steve stopped breathing and he felt light headed as he stared at his long lost love. Natasha looked between the two in shock. Before looking down slightly with a frown, why did she feel disappointed?

"Aunty Peggy! Oh. My. God! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! JARVIS I LOVE YOU." Tony was jumping up and down in excitement while Peggy laughed.

"Oh my little Dove, how wonderful it is to see you!" She bent down and gave the boy a tight hug, "My, my have you grown!"

Tony smirked and lifted his head slightly to make himself look taller.

Peggy chuckled at the boy, "Happy Birthday Darling." She smiled.

"Thank you!" Tony grinned, "Come meet my new friends!" The little boy dragged the women by her hand into the house towards where Steve and Natasha stood.

"This is Natalie, she's my nanny and she's super awesome!" Tony said gesturing to Natasha.

Peggy sent Natasha a large smile, which was returned and the two shook each other's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Natasha told Peggy with a grin.

"Same to you!" Peggy replied politely.

"And this!" Tony spoke up again, "Is Sam! He's silly and he repairs stuff when dad's too busy to." He said showing Steve off to Peggy.

"Nice to meet-" Peggy stopped halfway through as she stared into Steve's eyes, this made Natasha and Steve freeze, did she know that was Steve? "Sorry!" Peggy shook her head with a smile, "You just reminded me of someone." She continued, shaking Steve's hand.

Steve wanted to cry, he had missed Peggy so much, he had thought he would never see this women again and yet here she was shaking his hand. "I- ha! Yeah- uh nice to m-meet you- ah- too!" The blonde stuttered shaking his head at himself. Natasha held in a snort of laughter, Peggy just laughed awkwardly while Tony gave Steve a look as if Steve was the most ridiculous man in the world.

It was quiet for a few moments as the two continued their embarrassingly long handshake as Steve didn't want to let go, eventually he did when he noticed how creepy he must have seemed at that moment.

"Hey Peggy! We have some delicious breakfast waiting to be eaten! Do you want some?" Tony broke the awkward silence.

"I would love to!" Peggy exclaimed, completely forgetting about the previous situation.

* * *

 **There you go! Peggy Carter everyone! Tell me your thoughts! And to the person asking me whose side i am on in civil war... i am on team.. wait for it... Stark! Ahh! and the truth is out! I love Steve Rogers with a whole bunch of my heart but i am an Iron man girl hahah Team Iron man for me :) Whose side are you on? Tell me in the reviews! OH and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I have plannnssss for future chapters.**

 **I just finished watching the first iron man and my lord i love that movie hahah i just.. i cant even.**

 **Thankyouu!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7, oh my god so much happens and i hope it all makes sense! tell me in the reviews!**

 **and oh i dont own the avengers! shocking!**

* * *

"Here you go, darling." Peggy handed little Tony a box with a smile. Tony gasped and ran to open it at the table, "Thanks Aunty Peggy!"

"No problem, dove. Now, how about some of Peggy's special hot coco?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"YES! Please." The little boy exclaimed before opening the box. Inside was a Captain America comic book, a Captain America watch and some chocolate. "Aunty Peggy its great thank you!" Tony spoke in pure happiness as he flicked through the pages of the comic.

"I'm glad you liked it." The women replied as she started up the pot of water to boil.

"'Peggy's special hot coco' aye?" Steve grinned as stood beside Peggy.

"Oh yes, more like 'Peggy stubbornly only makes hot coco the old fashion way.'" Peggy replied smiling up at the other.

Steve laughed, "Oh I can understand that!"

They both laughed lightly together.

From next to Tony, Natasha watched the whole scene with a blank face. She felt sad… which she found confusing. And was that jealousy deep down? Oh no. No that can't be right. Natasha shook that thought away and withdrew her attention back to Tony. The boy looked up at her and smiled warmly which removed all her weird, unwelcomed sadness and she grinned back.

Steve and Peggy continued to joke around and laugh; the two were too caught up talking to each other that they didn't notice the new presence in the room.

"Peggy?"

Peggy turned around to see Howard standing with a confused look on his face. She rolled her eyes, "Hello Howard."

"I didn't expect to see you here, what can I help you with?" The man asked with a frown, completely not acknowledging his son.

"Oh Howard don't be so self-absorb. I'm here for Tony's birthday." Peggy replied in an annoyed voice as she turned back to making the hot beverage.

"Oh right." Howard looked towards his son awkwardly, who was staring back and sat up tense next to Natasha. "Uh… Happy Birthday boy." The man spoke, nodding in Tony's direction.

Tony nodded back, "T-Thanks dad." He replied hesitantly.

Howard let out a tight smile before disappearing back out the kitchen. Everything was silent before Peggy spoke up. "Okay lovelies, Peggy's special hot coco is ready to be served!"

"Did you see that Jarvis! He said happy birthday to me this year! And he smiled!" It was sad to see the boy excited over this.

"Yes, Tony I did." Jarvis replied with a small sad smile. Tony was beaming.

"Okay so who wants some? Jarvis don't even bother replying I know how much you love this stuff." Peggy smirked at the butler and Jarvis snickered.

"I would love some, Peggy." Steve said politely, looking at the women with love struck eyes that made Natasha roll hers.

"Great!" Peggy grinned at Steve, lingering a bit. The two got caught looking in each other's eyes, before Peggy shook her head and looked away with an awkward laugh. "I'm sorry, you just look like someone who meant a lot to me." She smiled sadly. Steve looked like he was going to cry, but it didn't stop his own smile.

After witnessing the two half flirting and looking longingly at each other, Jarvis and Tony were both sending weird, amused looks at the two while Natasha stared with a tired looking one.

"Oh! What about you Natalie? Would you like some delicious hot coco?" Peggy sent a smile Natasha's way.

Natasha shook her head and stood up, "No thank you, I've just got to go do something in uh- my room. I'll be back later!" the red head mumbled as she exited. As soon as she was clear from the kitchen, she took in a deep breath and shook her head. She wasn't going to let feelings get to her, especially these childish ones. Natasha continued her walk to her room with a stern look upon her face.

Entering her room, a bright white took her attention. On the bed was small piece of paper with a written message on it.

 _Looks like we underestimated S.H.I.E.L.D._

 _We have more men now, good luck protecting your little genius, Agent Romanoff._

At the bottom of the sheet of paper was a symbol Natasha was all too familiar with, hydra. Growling and crumbling the note in a fist, she stormed back to the kitchen.

"Steve!" Natasha yelled as she entered the room, completely blowing their cover.

Steve looked up wide eyed and the others all shared confused looks.

"Steve?" Peggy asked with a frown looking towards Steve; she had this look of disbelief on her face mixed with realisation.

"Who's Steve?" Tony spoke up.

Natasha, completely ignoring the others, threw the note at Steve, the man was taken back from the women's roughness but just read the note without questioning her.

"Oh no." He muttered mostly to himself, but the others all heard. Steve looked up at little Tony, a worried look upon his face and then up at Natasha, who had her arms crossed and eyebrow raised as she waited for a response.

Noticing the concerned look the man shot at Tony, Peggy's protective motherly instinct broke out and she snatched the note from Steve's hand.

Upon reading it, the women looked up at the two with a frown.

"What is this? Is Tony in danger?" She demanded.

Steve went to talk but Natasha talked over him, "My name is Natasha Romanoff and his is Steve Rogers, yes he's Captain America. We got sent back in time from 2015 to go under disguise to protect little Tony from hydra who want to take Tony with them to 2015 to help them make weapons." She explained in a monotone voice. Steve couldn't help but notice the coldness coming from Natasha towards him.

"But they have more people coming, and so we need to be ready, we need to be prepared." Natasha continued.

"Steve?" Peggy was tearing up as she looked at the man beside her. Tony was across the table, he had shrunk down in his chair as he stared at captain America with wide eyes. "Is it really you?" Peggy spoke up again with a shaky voice.

"Yes, Peggy it's me." Steve said with a lump in his throat.

Peggy let out a sob and hugged Steve, "It's been so long."

Tony moved his shocked eyes to Natasha as if looking for help understanding. He then turned to Jarvis, "What's happening?" He asked with a trembling voice, he was shaking.

Jarvis put a hand on the boys shoulder and then frowned up at Natasha; he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry Tony, we will protect you. Nothing's going to happen to-"Natasha was interrupted by the back door that was behind Tony being kicked down.

Tony yelled out and dived to hide under the table as hydra men were barging in. Natasha pulled out the gun she hid on her body at all times and jumped on top of the table shooting any of them who came close to Tony.

Steve was punching them with his super human strength.

Peggy had used her hot coco glass to throw hot drink at one of them and to smash the mug against another man's head.

And Jarvis was under the table with the boy, leaning over him in a protective hold and giving him comforting words.

Nobody noticed the man crawling under the table from behind, he reached and yanked Tony out of the butler's hold and out from the table. Tony faced up to see a man who had a bandana covering the bottom half of his face with an evil glint in his eyes, the boy let out a scream catching Natasha's attention. The agent turned instantly and without any hesitation shot the man through the head. The man dropped, limp on top of the boy. Tony was frozen under the man as he felt the blood leak upon him. The man wasn't on him long as Natasha pulled the body off. She helped Tony back up to his feet and pushed him behind her, acting as a human shield.

When she looked around there was only three men left standing, everyone was stood still as the three men held their hands up in surrender. One of the men showed off a device and Natasha aimed the gun at him. The man simply raised an eyebrow at her before pressing a button on the device.

A blue light flashed and all the hydra men were gone.

They were all silent; Natasha stood back and faced Tony, pulling the hyperventilating boy into a tight hug. "It's okay, they are gone. You're safe now." She spoke softly into the boy's ear.

Natasha kept close to Tony as she turned and faced the others.

Jarvis was looking around the mess that was the kitchen; his train of sight would turn to Tony with and would scan over the boy to check if he was alright. He wasn't, the boy had blood sprayed on his face from the hydra man and he was shaking so badly you could notice from a distance, Tony seemed to be in a state of shock.

Steve and Peggy was standing near each other, both were breathing harshly after the intense fight. They both turned and made eye contact before crashing into each other for hug, both visually relaxing.

Natasha simply turned her eyes away from the two and pulled Tony into another hug before taking his hand and standing up. "Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up" She spoke gently before softly leading Tony towards the bathroom, she looked over to Jarvis and the butler nodded, following them to help.

On their journey to the bathroom Natasha wondered why Howard didn't run into the kitchen after the gun shots, but as they passed his office she found out why. The man was fast asleep on his desk, a mess of papers surrounding him. Natasha looked at Jarvis and the man shook his head, "The man doesn't bother sleeping much but when he does you can't seem to wake him back up." The butler told her softy.

* * *

 **I hope it made sense! And i hope you liked it! and ahhh! your reviews are great! They make me smile! tell me what you thought in the reviews!**

 **thankssss!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE (lol sorry)

**IM SORRY THIS IS ANNOYING I KNOW!**

* * *

Hi! sorry if I have gotten your hopes up making you think this was a new chapter but this is just a short message from me hahaha

I just wanted to say that I am very sorry for the slow update, I have been busy with school, assignments, watching agents of shield (OMG I LOVE LEO FITZ) and studying for my exams that are coming up next week.

I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be up in about two days tops, I've already started writing it.

So bear with me guys! I promise the next updates will be up faster, I just need to finish up my last exams for the year.

Keep cool and be yourself!

From Sophie

Ps you guys are awesome, I love you. xox


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh hey, now THIS is a new chapter hahahah, chapter 8 finally here and has special guests! enjoy!**

 **I do not own the avengers but i do own season 1 and 2 of agents of shield on dvd so thats pretty cool..**

* * *

That night, after they were slightly more recovered and relaxed, they all sat around Tony's bed watching over the boy as he slept a troubled sleep. Steve and Peggy were seated together aside of Natasha and Jarvis and the two were speaking softly to each other. Steve recounting all the stuff he has come across in 2015 and talking about how bizarre it is and Peggy nodding with a small, wanderlust smile.

Natasha was intent on watching over Tony, her protectiveness over the boy taking control. She was in a world of her own thoughts and would occasionally leave for a small amount of time to talk or send a smile to Jarvis.

About an hour later, Natasha left her thoughts and looked around at the others in the dim room. Peggy was asleep her head had seemed to have dropped onto Steve's shoulder, while Steve's head leaned upon hers, deep asleep as well and snoring softly. Natasha bit her lip and frowned before quickly moving her eyes to Jarvis, the butler was also sleeping in the same position he was watching over Tony in, Natasha smiled softly at the man before turning back to watch over Tony some more. What she saw made her stomach drop.

There at the opposite of the room was a man dressed in black, holding up a frozen in fright Tony and covering the boy's mouth in a way that would muffle the boy's screams. Natasha and the hydra man were staring at each other, Natasha glaring and the man wearing a smug look.

They both didn't dare move, as they couldn't read what the other's next move would be. Then the hydra man whipped out a device at the same time Natasha had sprung out of her seat and pulled out her hand gun but before she could shoot, the man had pressed a button and had disappeared with Tony.

Natasha was stood in silence, her gun still held up and her eyes wide as she started to hyperventilate. "No. * _huff*_ Tony _*gasps*_ Oh god." She slowly lowered her gun to the side as her eyes darted around different directions of the room, trying to think, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Steve, oh god Steve wake up." Natasha spoke frantically.

Steve blinked awake slowly; Peggy waking up as well as she lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder. Jarvis had also woken up and quickly noticed the fact that Tony was gone, he bursted up in panic.

"Steve. They have Tony, hydra has Tony."

At hearing Natasha say this, Steve bolted up and looked towards the boy's bed, it was empty.

"How? What? When?" Steve was frowning in confusion and you could see panic rising within him.

"Tony?!" Peggy stood up abruptly, "Oh my god, what are we going to do?!" She asked near hysterics.

Natasha's train of sight wondered towards the little bed to her left as she tried to think of what to do next. She then came up with something.

"Hydra's taken Tony back to 2015, we need to go back to the future. I say we go back and assemble the avengers and ambush hydra, rescuing little Tony." Natasha told the others. Steve and Jarvis nodded and after a while Peggy joined in.

"I want to come with you to 2015."Peggy said determinedly, "That way when Tony needs to go back home to this time he's not travelling alone."

Natasha nodded, "That's a good idea."

Jarvis then spoke up, "I will stay, make up an excuse for Howard where you all are. Just please, bring Little Tony back." He looked at Natasha at the last part, desperation in his eyes, this man really loved the boy as though his son so it would be very hard for him.

"I promise." Natasha replied softly with a nod. Jarvis smiled a small, sad smile towards her.

"Okay let's do this; I've got the travelling device here." She then turned back to the other two, getting back into action and ready to take down any human who got in her way to little Tony.

They all stood together and Natasha held out the device in the middle of them, she sent one more nod to Jarvis before pressing the button.

A flash of white and they were in 2015.

They found themselves in the S.H.I.E.L.D labs and the two scientists that were in the lab previously were shocked by the sudden appearance of the three.

"Um hello?" One said with a bit of sass and a Scottish accent.

"Fitz! That's Steve Rogers and Agent Romanoff… and oh my god that's Agent Peggy Carter!" the other said, fangirling a bit.

"Oh! Ah- hello… uh."

"It's ah.. it's an honour to see- I mean-"

"to meet-"

"You!"

"Yeah you's"

The two awkwardly spoke to the three, their sentences combining with each other's.

The three gave to two amused looks and Steve chuckled as he held out his hand to shake theirs.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you ah-"He paused waiting for them to state their names.  
The two scientists where still in a state of shock and forgot they had to reply, there was a quick few seconds of silence.

"Oh Fitz!" Fitz finally informed the soldier. "Fitz." Steve repeated, smiled and then went to shake the other's hand.

"Simmons." She told him and Steve sent her a grin. "You're brilliant." Simmons continued and Steve laughed.

"Yeah uh- good job in New York!" Fitz added to her statement, looking at both Steve and Natasha. Natasha raised an eyebrow, smiled and then sent them a nod of acknowledgement.

"And I love you, you're amazing!" Simmons directed this to Peggy and the women smiled, "Thankyou darling." She replied warmly.

"It's been great meeting you guys, really, but we need Fury. Like right now." Natasha spoke, wanting to get back on track.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure he's in his office." Fitz informed them as they walked passed.

"Thanks kid." Steve said as they exited.

Soon they were at Fury's office where he was talking with Coulson, when he looked up and saw them he looked angry and confused. "What the hell?"

"Please tell me I'm looking at holograms and you guys aren't at my office and are actually doing what you are meant to be doing, looking after a young Stark." He questioned them with crossed arms, Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"Hydra has Tony; we need to assemble the avengers." Natasha replied simply without showing any emotion.

Fury rolled his eye and stood up with a sigh, "Hello Ms Carter." He greeted the women. Peggy smiled, "Nice to meet you sir."

Fury sent the women a nod before turning back to the other two, "You know your mission was to not have Hydra take Stark."

"Yeah and now it's to save little Tony."

Fury sighed, "Alright, we'll assemble the avengers. But with one condition."

They didn't object and waited to hear what the one condition was.

"You cannot tell older Tony or the others that they're on a mission that's saving Tony, himself. We need this mission done and we need to get the kid out without any distractions." He told them.

They were silent for a bit, thinking it through before they nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Sir." Steve spoke professionally.

* * *

 **hey how are you? alrighty then, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! i included fitzsimmons... hahahha i couldnt help myself! haha oh my god my life is actually getting taken over by marvel, just everything is marvel... and you know what i do not mind! I actually have a cat named Louie and i called him Tony and then i accidentally called my sister, whos name is jasmin, Natasha... oh god... ANYWAY CHANGING THE SUBJECT! tell me what you thought! review! Favorite! follow! tell me your thoughts! hahaha**

 **Thannkksss!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okayy short chapter but i hope to update soon, i hope you like this chapptteerrrrrrr!**

 **I dont own avengers im not old enough for that type of responsibility**

* * *

An hour and a half later and the avengers were assembled in their usual meeting room around a large, strong table. All were there except Thor who was in Asgard and was a bit hard to get a hold of, though like he often did he would probably turn up soon out of the blue.

"So Hydra's taking kids now?" Tony spoke up while raising an eyebrow and reading through the file that had the information of the mission.

"More like taking the easier way out." Clint replied with a slight chuckle, swinging in his chair.

"What do they want with the child?" Bruce's soft, confused voice entered the conversation.

"The boy has a sort of…" Steve tried to come up with a reason that would not give away too many clues on the kid being Tony.

"The kid has a special talent that not many other kids do." Fury finished for him in a tired voice, "well you all seem to know your mission, and I trust you to complete it successfully. Now I'm leaving to deal with some other people's problems, I can't wait to see the kid when you return." And with that it was just the avengers in the room.

"So are we dealing with an alien child or an experiment? What's this talent you guys are so hesitant to mention, cap?" Tony asked slapping the file onto the table lazily and looking up at Steve, waiting for a reply.

"Just a very smart normal child, he has knowledge that Hydra needs." Natasha answered her arms were crossed and she sported a bored look upon her face.

Tony went to add a sarcastic comment to that about how hydra needs all types of knowledge when there was a knock on the door, a soft knock which almost sounded like smooth music.

Steve being the gentlemen in the room opened the door and standing there was Peggy wearing a big, beautiful smile. "Peggy! Come in."

"Thankyou Steve." The women walked in and looked around, her eyes stopping at Tony.

The man's eyes were wide open and then he was frowning. "Um?" Tony looked around the room for answers, "UM?!" he directed his questioning stare at Steve and gestured towards Peggy.

Steve just laughed awkwardly and Peggy's surprised features slowly turned into a small smile, "Hello Tony."

Tony coughed and looked away for a bit, the familiarity of her voice and that sentence flashing in his mind and making his heart sink a bit. "Anyone want to explain why Margaret Carter is standing here in her young and beautiful form? Steve! I'm looking at you, I feel like you're the type of hopeless romantic that would go back in time in hopes to bring back the love they left behind."

Steve was lost for words he went to stutter out an improvised excuse before Natasha interrupted, "Some of Coulson's agents were mucking around with some magic rock they found and it brought Peggy back, she's going to help us and then go back to her normal time." She explained and Peggy nodded, going along with it.

Tony nodded looking down for a bit before raising his vision back to Peggy, "Here I am thinking I would never see you again, but how stupid was I? You are Peggy Carter; I should've known that wasn't the last of you." He chuckled, "It's good to see you again." He added with a small smile.

"It's wonderful to see you too; I knew you would grow up to be a handsome man." Peggy laughed.

"Oh wrong thing to say, this man-child has got a big enough ego already." Clint cut in, teasing.

"Hey!" Tony sent Clint a mock shocked face.

The group in the room all laughed lightly.

"Alright let's go rescue this boy." Natasha stood, ready for some action.

They all exited the room to head to the helicarrier, Steve holding the door open for everyone, when Tony stopped and looked Steve up and down.

"There's something different about you… I just can't put my finger on it…" He faked oblivious before snickering and walking out, "Nice beard and glasses, makes you look like a true hipster, grandpa!"

Steve frowned and pulled off the glasses; only just realising he was still in disguise. He chuckled to himself as he followed the others.

"Okay so some shield spies amongst hydra have given us the location, so that's sorted. They will help us with entry as well." Natasha spoke as they walked as a group to their transportation. "Let's bring this little boy home."

* * *

Little Tony was curled into himself as much as possible as he watched the hydra men and women walk, rush and work in the cave like room. He was shaking and his face was wet with tears, the way they made their ways around it was as though he was invisible.

The boy was confused and scared; he really wanted a hug from Jarvis at that moment.

Suddenly the sight of feet wearing shiny expensive looking heels was in front of him and slowly he raised his head to look at the owners face. It was a pretty looking woman with long perfectly straight blonde hair. She smiled down at him, "Hello Tony."

Tony didn't say anything and just looked at her with terrified eyes.

The women kneeled down to his level, "Aren't you just adorable?" She spoke as though speaking to a small animal. Tony frowned and looked away trying his best to hide the most he could from the women's stare.

"Do you want to know why you are here?" She asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Tony slowly turned his vision back to her, he nodded and as he did a tear was released from the watery glass that blurred his vision slightly.

"We need you to build some stuff for us Tony." The blonde told him with a smile and an encouraging nod, "you will be a good boy and do it won't you?" She suddenly put on a concerned look. "I don't want to have to force you." The women pouted slightly, she was so fake.

Tony eyes darted around the room again, there were a few people looking over now in curiosity. His anxiety rose and his breathing got shakier, he nodded hesitantly.

* * *

 **So there. you. go! How did you feeeeel? Tell me in the reviews! Very short chapterr! But the next should be longer and ACTION PACKED hopefully because theres soemthing coming up that im super keen to write about! I hope you liked this chapter! AND LET US PRAY THAT THE CIVIL WAR TRAILER WILL BE REALISED SOMETIME IN THE NEAR DISTANT FUTURE OR DEAR GOD HELP ME I WILL TEAR THIS JOINT APART! i am calm. i am collected. i am fine.**

 **thankyou.**

 **ahahhah**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey heres a new chapter! hope you likkeee it! I love Tony Stark**

 **AND dude i cant look after myself i dontthink i would be able to own the avengers**

* * *

"Okay we're here." Clint spoke as he carefully landed the helicarrier.

"Oh great it's a cave." Tony said sarcastically as he looked out the window at their location. He took in a shaky, deep breath, "Don't you just love caves, Brucie?"

Bruce looked incredibly uncomfortable in his standing position, fiddling wildly with his hands in front of him. "I- uh- don't think it's entirely safe to have the hulk in a cave."

"Yeah but Bruce Banner could be a lot of help in there." Natasha said, suddenly standing next to them and strapping one of her guns back into place. "And you're a part of the team, Bruce. We need you there." Bruce didn't say anything and turned his vision to the floor.

"Okay let's go." Natasha then said making her way out of the helicarrier with the others following, Tony gave Bruce's back a reassuring pet as he made his own way out, Bruce reluctantly followed. They followed Natasha to what seemed like a back entrance and slowly made their way into the mountain. Tony seemed to look more on edge upon entering. "You alright Iron man?" Steve asked.

They were all in their fighting gear, Tony carrying his suit in a case. "Yep." Was Tony's simple reply, his grip tightening on the case.

"Why isn't your suit on?" Clint then asked a confused look on his face.

Tony shrugged, "not needed yet. I feel like being more discreet is the right way to go about on this mission."

They all nodded in reply.

They then came across a tall black door that had the hydra symbol engraved into it. On either side there were flame torches for sources of light. Which made Tony chuckled, "I'm getting this kind of medieval, Jurassic park, feel with this door, you know?."

Steve carefully pushed opened the door and as they entered they were immediately met with guns.

Steve lifted his shield, peeking over the top of it and standing in front of his team protectively.

Natasha held up her gun, holding it tightly and wore a defensive glare.

Peggy also lifted her own gun, her posture was strong and her lips in a straight line in concentration

Clint raised his bow and pulled out an arrow, his face holding a blank expression.

Tony stumbled back in shock and held his suitcase armour over his chest , covering the arc reactor like a shield.

And Bruce also took a step back, standing hidden behind the group and raising his hands.

"Black Widow you said this was a safe way in." Steve spoke over his shoulder.

"I said it was the safest not that it was safe." Natasha corrected with a sassy look.

Then the men in front of them took off their black masks, "Avengers! " One of them exclaimed, a smile on their face. "We are shield spy agents; we are here to help with your entry." Another told them replacing their gun back into its place. The avengers all wore frown's on their faces and slowly lowered their weapons and shields. Tony let out a loud sigh of relief, lazily letting down his suitcase-shield and taking a step forward, waiting for the agent to lead the way.

"Shall we?" One of the agents asked gesturing down the tunnel.

* * *

Little Tony was led into a dark room, with a flick of a switch the lights turned on with a clunking sound and soon everything was illuminated. The blonde women leading Tony stepped aside and let the small boy look around his surroundings. There were tools and materials like random bits of scrap metal. To the side there was a computer and spread out on a desk were pens and blueprints.

Little Tony slowly and carefully made small steps around the room, taking in all in sight. His head tilted to the side in wonder, like a curious puppy, as he thought of the possibilities of what they were going to make him build with all these equipment.

"Tony… have you ever seen you're father invent things?" The women eventually spoke up.

The boy nodded softly in reply.

"We want you to do what daddy does here, okay?"

Little Tony frowned and looked towards her, "I can't."

The women's happy, polite face turned blank as she stared right into the boys eyes making him uncomfortable. "Why not?"

"I-I'm just a k-kid, I don't know how. You should go get my dad he's probably at the house right now." The young Tony explained nervously.

The women's smile returned and she shook her head looking down, "Tony, you're in the future. Your father is dead." Little Tony flinched and his eyes started to water, "Plus I know for a fact that you can invent things better. You should see some of the stuff older you have created."

Little Tony shook his head and his lip started to tremble, his breath hitched and his shoulders started to shake. The women frowned at the boy not understanding what was happening. Tony hated the way she was always looking at him; a harsh sob escaped his body.

The women looked shocked and lost as she watched him cry, it was as though she had never handled a child before. "W-Why are you crying?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Little Tony stepped back, wrapping his tiny arms around his waist. "I want Jarvis, I want to go home." He sobbed; tears ran at a quick pace down his cheeks.

The women lips formed into a straight line, "Tony, you know that can't happen, not just yet. Maybe after some inventing we can figure something out."

"I don't know how!" the boy cried out, feeling exhausted and frustrated.

"You can learn! We have people who can teach all the basics, and then the rest is all up to you! Your choice and your imagination! Tony you're a genius, you can do this." The blonde said kneeling in front of him and resting a hand on his shoulder, making the boy tense.

"But I don't want to make inventions like my dad does; I don't want to make things that kill people." Little Tony protested, wildly shaking his head and crying some more.

The women's smile once again disappeared and she stood up, without looking at him she turned and walked to the door, leaving him behind. "I'll give you over night to think about this, I hope you end up making the right decision." She said in a stern voice, her facial expression cold. As she exited she pulled the heavy door closed with her and little Tony listened as the loud thump came from the door's lock.

Feeling incredibly alone and scared he stood in eerie silence, looking very small in comparison to the room.

* * *

"Okay this is where we have to leave you." One of the spy agents said, they stood in front of three different tunnels.

The avengers awkwardly looked around and down each tunnel, feeling a bit lost. Steve coughed, "uh, where do we go from here?" He asked, feeling a bit hopeless.

"We don't actually know where they're keeping Star- ah – the young boy." The other agent spoke up, nearly accidentally exposing to the others that the boy was Tony. The avengers nodded and again looked down each tunnel.

"Anyway we should probably leave you to it, Hydra has eyes and ears everywhere which mean they probably know you're here meaning they know we are spies. It's been an honor working with you on this mission, avengers." One of the agents said.

"Thank you so much for your help." Steve replied. The agents both nodded before both disappearing back the way they had just came from.

The avengers all stood in silence as they tried to think of what to do next. "We should split up, that way we can find the boy quicker and we all have our comms so if anything happens we can call up for help." Natasha spoke up.

Steve nodded reluctantly and everyone else followed suit.

"We should team up, Clint I'll go with you." Natasha continued.

"I dibs Brucie." Tony spoke up next.

"Peggy and I will go together." Steve said, standing close to Peggy.

Natasha ignored the closeness of the two and kept her head in the game, no time for childish emotions. "Alright let's save this boy." She told them, ready to fight.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 10, i hope you liked it! REview and tell me your thoughts! TELL ME SOMETHING COOL ABOUT ANYTHING! Like some cool facts or something, i love facts about space i dont know or like conspiracy theories! I just re read some older chapters of this story to see that i have described Steve to have blonde hair when i have mentioned him going under disguise as a brunette so ignore my sillyness steve is disguised as a brunette he is brunette not blonde i apologise hahahaha i hope you enjoyed thsi chapter!**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

 **~Sophieeee~ xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heey sorry bit of a late update been a bit of a busy week! I had my school year 10 formal/prom and it was awesome.**

 **Heres chapter 11! enjoy!**

 **And ha... hahah... me owning the avengers... thats a funny joke.**

* * *

Tony and Bruce walked slowly and carefully down the tunnel that seemed to go on forever. Tony felt his anxiety starting to get worse every step.

"Aren't you going to put on your suit?" Bruce broke the comfortable silence with his soft voice.

Tony turned to look at him swinging his case around as he did and shrugged, "Nah not yet."

Bruce frowned not understanding why he was delaying putting it on but ended up just nodding. The two continued their silent slow walk, the lack of people making them slightly less alert than before. They then came across a split in the path; they could either go left or right. Tony and Bruce stopped and looked back and forth between the two directions; Tony then chuckled and was about to say a sarcastic statement when there was a beeping sound from right beside them. The two turned to check out the source of the sound just as there was a large explosion sending them both back.

* * *

A massive boom sound rocked the cave walls and littered the tunnels with small rocks and dust. Natasha and Clint both stopped and turned around abruptly before turning to face to each other.

"Anyone hurt?" Clint spoke into his ear piece.

"Peggy and I are fine, we did hear an explosion but." Steve's voice came up in return.

"Tony and Bruce." Natasha said softly as her and Clint made eye contact.

Clint grimaced, "We heard the explosion too, cap."

"Just go on as usual." Natasha spoke up and continued her walk, Clint followed.

He frowned but kept silence, returning his focus back onto the mission. They walked and walked and came across a corner. Both stopped and Natasha slowly looked around before whipping back.

"Three men guarding a door, they have guns." She said casually, preparing her own two guns.

"You take down two?" Clint asked, calmly pulling out an arrow.

"And you get the left over."

And with that the two strutted out, Natasha shooting two down at once with both of her guns held out in front of her and Clint instantly shooting down the other man before they could even lift up their own gun. The coast was clear.

Clint chuckled, "That was easy." Natasha simply smirked in reply.

* * *

Steve and Peggy walked down their tunnel in a comfortable silence while looking out. Steve made sure to stand close to Peggy.

"You know I am very capable of looking after myself Steve." Peggy chuckled lightly, raising her eyebrows at Steve.

Steve looked down at the tiny little space between them, then Peggy's face and then down at his shield. "Yeah but you don't have a shield"

Peggy shook her head with a small smile, when suddenly voices came from around a corner in front of them. Looking around for a place to hide, Steve found a large rock to hide behind a little back from where they were.

As the owner of the voices passed the two listened.

"So the boy is locked away in the engineering room, he's being a selfish little brat at the moment but I will get him to do what he is told." A woman said.

"So can we trust in him to work with us and create the weapons?" Another voice popped up, a male one this time.

"I can assure you sir, you will have your advanced weapons."

The two in hiding watched as they disappeared down the way they entered and waited a few more seconds before speaking.

"Do you reckon they were returning from where little Tony is?" Peggy asked, looking up at Steve with a frown.

"Or are they going to him?" Steve answered with another question.

* * *

Tony shook his head as he tried to get rid of the blurred vision and the ringing in his ear. He had hit his head as he was flown back into the wall and the pain made it hard to regain focus.

"Should've put on the suit…" Tony lifted his head and looked to see if Bruce was okay and saw him crouched with his fists pulling at his hair. "Brucie? You all good?"

Bruce looked up abruptly at the sound of Tony's voice, his eyes were a glowing green and his skin was also turning slightly the colour. He growled and hissed as he hid his head from the other genius. "Tony… run." His muffled voice came up.

Tony shook his head, "I'm not leaving you buddy and you just need to focus you can do this, just calm your mind, everything is fine!"

Bruce growled loudly and punched at the ground, sending a gust of dust everywhere.

Tony jumped a bit and made a face at the unexpected burst of anger, "Okay I'll just stop talking."

Bruce moaned and he seemed to grow a bit in size.

Tony slowly reached over for his suit and went to press the button that assembles it when suddenly a roar made him jump back in shock. There in front of him was the hulk.

"Hey hulk, how you doing?"

Another roar of anger.

"Okay that's understandable, uh but everything is right as rain here and it's a bit cramped, wanna maybe bring back Banner?" Tony tried, a small smile on his face.

Hulk went to actually say something when suddenly there were shouting coming from behind him. Hulk turned and roared loudly, shaking the walls and then there was the shooting and another smaller explosion making the hulk angrier.

Tony winced and tried to work out if he should stay for the hulk or go find the boy and maybe go somewhere for his own safety. He decided that the hulk could probably handle things himself as he turned and ran with a slight limp.

"I'll be back Brucie." He whispered, it's what Bruce would've wanted, he told himself.

Tony ran and stumbled a bit here and there but powered through it. When he had felt he had created enough of a distance between himself and the enemy he slowed down to a walk, clinging his suit to his chest. He then started to notice how uncomfortably warm it was in the cave and let out a loud sigh as he glared at the rocks around him.

As Tony went back to looking forward, a metal door came into view. He froze and tilted his head as he looked it up and down, he then walked towards it and looked through the small window. Inside the room he could see tools, pieces of scrape metals and oh it's the kid.

"Booyah…" Tony muttered at the target of the mission. "Alright." He looked down at the door handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Hmmm…" Tony stood back and observed it before looking down at his suitcase.

"Better late than never." He mumbled to himself as he assembled his iron man suit.

 _*cue badass acdc music as he transitions into suit*_

"aaanndd…" _BOOM!_ Tony blasted open the metal door with his repulsor.

Inside little Tony jumped up with a gasp and hid behind a bench. Big Tony stepped inside and looked around before finally seeing the child. Seeing how frightened the kid looked Tony stepped out of the ironman suit and left it to stand on its own.

"Hey kid, you can come out I'm here to rescue you from these losers" Tony spoke as he slowly stepped towards the little boy.

Slowly but surely the kid stepped out towards the other and as soon as Tony actually took a good look at the child the man took a big step back. "Woah! Hold up! Stay! Stay right there don't move."

Little Tony froze with a look of concern.

The older Tony snickered, then chuckled and then suddenly he was laughing hysterically.

Little Tony's concerned look turned into a judgemental look, "What's so funny?"

"You are, I mean I am, I mean both of us, wow now this is confusing." Older Tony blurted out.

"Are you mental or something, or do you just speak in riddles?" The little Stark asked in confusion, starting to get a bit frustrated.

"I don't know, are you mental? Because if I am mental then you must be."

"You're weird."

"You're Tony Stark right?"

"Yeah…"

"Same here."

The little boy stared up at the other with a frown.

Older Tony then sighed, "of course Hydra would steal the younger version of me, oh of course that's possible!"

"Wait you're me from the future?" The little Tony eyes widened and his mouth created an 'o' shape.

"It appears so." The older one sighed.

* * *

 **OKAY LISTEN UP i am crazily sleep deprived and i was pretty messed up in thehead while writing this chapter so i am sorry if it made absolutely no sense at all! i kind of feel i made some characters out of character and if i did im terribly sorry i didnt mean to these characters mean a lot to mean ahahhah anyway OH you should add me on instagram my url is akaironman hahahah aaannnddd i hope you liked this chapter! i really hope it made sense! review! give me yo judgements! or give me yo instagram urls i will follow you hahaha**

 **thaanksss!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo p.s Im so sleep deprived.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Dudes it been a while but hey im here and heres a new chapter! Please sit back get comfortable read and enjoy!**

 **And im too socially awkward to own the avengers hahaha**

* * *

"But b-but how? Am I in the future?" The little Tony frowned slightly in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

"That would also appear to be true." Tony replied, he shook his head and let out an amused grin at the typical shield thing to do.

The little version of himself was about to speak when suddenly muffled voices and footsteps could be heard from outside the room, it was getting louder the closer the owners of the voices came. Little Tony looked up with wide eyes in alert and older Tony quickly turned in search of a hiding place. He then rushed to pick up the younger boy and carry him to a cupboard, where he opened and pulled younger Tony inside to hide.

"What if they find us?" The little boy asked in panic, his breathing getting quicker.

"If you keep talking they will." Older Tony pointed out casually, he was better at hiding his concern at that age.

"This is a stupid hiding place, it's so small! They're going to find us." Little Tony moved slightly and some metal object in the cupboard fell making a loud clank sound. They both jumped in surprise.

"Seriously kid what are you doing? Stop talking and moving or they'll find us; actually you know what stop breathing too. Your incredibly loud breathing is what's gonna lead them to this cupboard." The older man sighed and rolled his eyes while the younger one glared across at him.

The boy huffed but after that kept quiet, Older Tony after a while looked over at the young version of himself to see that he was crying. He just stared for a moment, deep in thought. It was all so weird to be sitting there staring at himself at that age and of course this sort of thing would happen to him. At this Tony rolled his eyes, he moved some stuff around so he could squeeze in next to his 9 year old self and pulled his crying younger self into his lap for comfort, wrapping his arms around him in a protective manner. Taking care of himself just like he did his entire childhood as his parents weren't there most of the time.

The younger Tony tensed up for a bit before relaxing into the comforting hold. They sat still in silence as the sounds of footsteps reached the room.

"The kid is gone… Stark is missing!" A women's angry voice filled the room.

The younger Tony leaned more into the older one and older one looked down slightly before looking back to concentrate on what they were saying.

"Alert everyone! We are in lock down! Close all exits and have a search party, the boy couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

Steve and Peggy were following where the group of people they heard before disappeared when they heard a loud roar come from around a corner. A few smashing sounds and suddenly the hulk was in front of them.

Peggy, who had not seen the hulk before, gasped and pulled out her gun. While Steve quickly stood in front her blocking the gun.

"No, Wait! Its Bruce!"

"Banner?" She questioned with a tight frown.

Steve didn't end up replying and just quickly turned, raising his hands and taking slow careful steps towards hulk.

"Hey Hulk, it's me, Cap." The hulk made a deep growling sound which made Steve flinch and take one small step back.

"There's nothing wrong here at the moment, nobody is attacking you." The blonde turned brunette tried again.

Hulk's wrist tightened and untightened and he let out a grunt.

"We need Bruce back, one of our friends is in trouble and we could really use his help. Do you think you could bring him back for us?"

Hulk growled again in anger, "Tin man. Missing."

Steve and Peggy looked at each other upon hearing this.

"Yeah, and Bruce Banner would be a really good help in finding him." Steve told the green giant.

Hulk grunted again and gave his head a violent shake; he made tight fists and then stretched his fingers out. A few times doing this and the hands started to shrink as the hulk felt less stressed and attack-free. A moment later and Bruce was back, with only his stretchy pants on.

"Let's go find Tony." The scientist said in a roughed up voice.

* * *

"Just a check-up, is anyone hurt?" Natasha spoke up into her comm, Clint stood beside her, listening into his own ear piece for the teams responses.

Steve's voice came up in reply, "Peggy and Bruce are with me and we are fine, apart from the hulk making a slight appearance."

"Tony?" Natasha questioned into the ear piece before looking over at Clint with a small frown.

Silence came up in return.

"Hulk said something about him being missing." Steve spoke up again.

Clint sighed with a pained look, "I think we should re-group. Where are you guys?"

* * *

Tony led the smaller Tony out of the room and into the tunnels in a quick dash, "Quick, quick, quick! We need to get you out and I'm getting really tired of caves." Older Tony said in a rush, looking around to check if they were in the clear.

He tapped at his ear piece as static filled his hearing and sighed. Turning a corner the two gasped and jumped back to see a group of hydra supporters heading their way, "Aahh turn, turn we gotta go the other waayy- shit." Behind them was another mob.

"ummm.." Tony looked down at the suit in his hand as he pulled his younger self close to him. Soon they were surrounded.

"Tony?" Natasha's questioning voice reached his hearing.

Tony went to press the button that assembled his suit when suddenly one of the hydra men shot him in the chest. It was a newly invented device and it made older Tony fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

After a while the others were re-grouped they went on to search in the direction Tony and Bruce were originally trekking down.

"Ms Romanoff?" Jarvis' voice spoke up in the comms, making them all jump slightly as they were already a bit on edge.

"Jarvis." Natasha replied cautiously, giving out a quick glance at the others.

"It seems that both of the Sirs are in trouble. Hydra has gotten a hold of them." You could hear the tinge of worry in his British voice.

"Dammit Tony." Clint sighed.

* * *

 **Hey guys small I AM SO SORRY! ive been heaps busy, i had my dance concert and i got a trophy for ballet! woo! and yeaah end of year school stuff getting to me, know that if you want to get a hold of me or have any questions you can always tweet me on twitter, my url is SBLQuotes hahaha feel free to just say hi! I love talking to people on the internet! OMG DID YOU SEE THE CIVIL WAR TRAILER OMG I DIED IW AS LIKE HYPERVENTILATING AFTER THE TRAILER AND MY SISTER WAS LIKE DUDE YOU ALRIGHT? NO JASMIN I WASNT! "He's my friend." "so was I." *HEART BREAKS* you gotta tell me your thoughts! Anyway hope you liked this chapter! Review!**

 **Thankyou!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry its a bit late but heres a new chapter! Im kind of happy with this one! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **And I do in fact own the avengers! truth is... i am stan lee! wooo! hahah im also a terrible liar!**

* * *

The avengers minus Tony didn't know where to go or what to do as they stood in silence; Natasha was the one to break it by speaking through the comms again. "Jarvis? Do you by any chance have a location status on Tony?"

"I know the location of the iron man suit, but it seems I have lost all connection to sir." Jarvis replied, you could hear the concern in the A.I's voice.

"Wouldn't Tony be with the suit?" Steve questioned looking towards Natasha with a slight frown.

Natasha looked back with a blank expression, "Maybe, the best thing we can do is check and hope that he is."

"Sounds like a good enough plan for me! Let's never split up again, okay? This isn't the first time this sort thing has happened to us while on a mission." Clint spoke up.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Clint on that, so which way is the iron man suit, Jarvis?" Bruce asked from where he stood, his arms wrapped around him self-consciously. He always felt a little vulnerable after hulking out.

Jarvis gave them the directions and straight away they got into business, Steve taking the lead as he held up his shield defensively. The walk to the destination actually wasn't that far from where they began and they came to a stop outside a large volt like door. Steve spared a look towards peggy before trying to open the door. Natasha seeing this look rolled her eyes and tried her best to believe that the sinking feeling in her stomach didn't actually happened.

"It's locked." Steve told them quietly, just in case there where people in the room.

Natasha let out an annoyed sigh and pushed in front, being harsher than needed when moving Steve aside. "Step aside." She spoke with sass as she pulled out a small device from her belt, Natasha pressed a button and a small laser beam appeared. After running it down the edge of the metal door, she took a few steps back pulling everyone with her. A few moments later and with a bang and slight explosion, the door was broken open and smoke was filling up the tunnel.

"That was very discreet." Clint muttered sarcastically after a few frozen minutes of silence.

After checking for any hydra agents they found out it was clear and made their way into room. Inside, the room looked abandoned; it was full of dust and cobwebs. But in the middle of the space there was a clean, new looking table and on that table lied the iron man suit.

"So we have the suit." Peggy spoke for the first time in a while, remaining stood next to Steve.

"But no Tony." Bruce added to her statement.

* * *

Tony slowly blinked his eyes opened and shook his head, trying to clear his head from the ringing and his vision from the fuzziness. The ringing slowly faded but as his vision cleared it didn't stop it from swaying around although he was looking still. He felt nauseous as his view on the younger version of himself danced and distorted around in his mind. If older Tony's brain and reflexes were working faster he would've flinched when a women was suddenly all he could see.

"I asked for one Tony Stark and ended up with two, luck is really on my side right now isn't it mister Stark." She let out a grin so wide and cheerful, it came out the fakest smile Tony had ever seen and he had seen a lot of forced smiles in life, he was quite the professional at them himself. The women's voice reached his ears as muffled and it made it hard for Tony to understand her words. He squinted at the women and leaned slightly forward in an attempt to figure out what she was saying.

At this the women smirked and stood up, "It seems that you are still recovering." She mentioned walking around him menacingly, Little Tony watched with scared, wide eyes from where he was curled up in the corner.

"Dizziness, swaying vision, muffled hearing, migraine, feeling nauseous - the need to vomit." The women continued to circle Tony as she listed the symptoms, although the billionaire wasn't really paying much attention as he tried to focus on something, anything, that was not moving in circles. So far he was failing.

The women stopped and let out an amused smile as Tony's head dropped to the side as it felt too heavy for him to hold up.

She let out a chuckle before kneeling in front of the man, "I'm going to leave you to recover as you are basically completely useless right now to me, but when I come back." The women shook her head with a wide ambitious smile, "Oh Mr Stark, Tony Stark! Genius, Billionaire, Son of Howard Stark, Anthony Edward Stark! You are going to help us change the world, create a new world order! When I come back, I'm going to share with you our plan for you. And you will agree, I promise! I know you would agree to anything in the sake of your love ones." The women told him, her voice getting lower and more threatening at the last part.

Tony, still in his dazed stated, only just glared at her with glassy unfocused eyes.

"I know your friends are in the tunnels." And with that she left the room, the clicking of her heels slowly faded and ended with a slam of the door.

At her departure, little Tony ran up to the older one. "Are you okay? What are we going to do? Will Natasha and Steve come to save us? Are we going to die? I'm scared."

The older Tony simply, frowned at his younger self with judgmental, pained, squinted eyes.

"Wait if I die, does that mean you will die? Cause if there's no younger you than there's no you to grow up to become you!"

"Kid. Seriously. Stop, if you keep going then I will definitely die." Tony grumbled, his voice was all hoarse and rough. He went to rub his forehead to find that his hands were tied and he was seated on a singled wooden chair. Groaning he tried his best to look around at his surroundings and although his vision was still all over the place, he got a slight idea.

They were in an almost empty room, a room that in Tony's perspective seemed more cave like than the others. He huffed and let his head drop forward, his messy hair dangled down covering any view little Tony had on the man's face.

"I don't know what I need to do." Little Tony murmured in a sad, vulnerable voice. His wide eyes teared up and his breath hitched.

"Just… Just calm, breathe, it'll be okay. I promise, we've got Captain America looking for us." Older Tony tried to comfort his younger self, but kept his head down.

"Steve's out there?" Kid Tony asked a look on his face, full of hope.

"Yup, and believe it or not so is Agent Carter, Aunty Peggy is coming to rescue us and we know how badass she is, we are fine I promise." The worn out billionaire replied, finally looking up and giving himself a smile. Although it was only a small one, it still made the younger Tony feel better.

* * *

 **Short and sweet chapter! I loved all your reviews and reading your reactions to the civil war trailer! hahaha to answer a question i have gotten a lot which is whether ill make steve and natasha happen or steve and peggy happen, okay heres the thing im kind of happy with either of the ships happening, truth is i ship both and when i write these chapters i dont think a head with a lot of things and so im not actually sure whats gonna happen next hahaha SO BASICALLY i dont know yet im just going to let it happen and surprise myself. but if you have any preference tell me in the reviews and i might go with the majority of preferences hahaha so which ship should happen? REVIEW! I hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it! Thankyouuu!**

 **~Sophiee-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 14

***shuffles feet* soo ah... Its been a while... Hey guys! heres a new chapter! It is crazy... I hope it makes sense. LAst minute ideas came up ahhahah im also crazy sleep deprived and so im off my chops.**

 **I do not own the avengers but i officially own an awesome iron man mug thanks to my dear best friend... she knows me so well!**

* * *

"This knife isn't doing anything to the rope." The little Tony said dropping it to the ground with a pout, the littlest stark then went searching for anything in use; they ended up with a knife, a box of different chemicals that seemed to have been sitting there for a while and a blunt led pencil. The young boy had found the knife stranded on the floor and was hoping to be able to cut the rope. Older Tony rolled his eyes at the thought of the hydra women leaving the knife with them to prove how strong the rope holding him down was.

The two stayed quiet as the older one tried to think of what they could do. Then an idea struck him.

"Hey kid, you remember the accident with aunty peggy's table?"

The younger version of himself, avoided eye contact as he looked down at his shuffling feet in a guilty manner. "When I burnt the edge off?"

"Yep, you remember what you did to make that happen?" older Tony asked, watching the fiddling younger version of himself.

"yeah, but it was an accident!" The boy exclaimed defensively, looking up with a frustrated expression.

"It was totally an accident! And it was a stupid table anyway." Older Tony agreed, and glared off to the side at the memory.

"So… why did you want me to remember that?"

"Oh right! Do you remember what chemicals you mixed together to create that reaction."

"Um yeah! It literally happened not that long ago." The young Tony said with sass.

"Good I need you to make it again." The older man said, gesturing towards the box of chemicals with a tilt of the head.

"Are we going to melt the ropes off?" The little boy asked as he collected the chemicals he needed.

"We sure are, wow great minds really do think alike."

"We have the same mind."

* * *

The avengers made their way through the long tunnels, Bruce holding the ironman suit close to his chest as though it was a shield. It was mostly silent apart from their footsteps and the murmuring conversation between Steve and Peggy.

"Whats up your butt today?" Clint spoke playfully as he sped up to walk beside Natasha.

Natasha sent him a glance that came with a slight frown before returning her train of sight forward.

Clint snickered, "You've been that extra bit more cold and intimidating"

Natasha sighed, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Just want to find Stark." She told him without looking at him.

Clint knew that wasn't the case but decided to just let it go and nod, leaving them in silence again.

With the murmuring from Steve and Peggy finished the silence grew, as did the intensity. Their walking had gotten slower without them noticing and their holds on their weapons grew tighter. Their walking came to an abrupt stop as the sound of running feet reached their ears, they scrambled back away from the corner that was in the distance as the quick steps came closer. Steve who was in front held up his shield and made sure his team was right behind him.

Suddenly a figure appeared and everyone was holding up their weapons ready to attack, the scrambling body stumbled back as they noticed the group blocking their path. It took a moment before the avengers realised who it was.

"Tony?"

"Oh thank god. We need to go right now." Tony told them frantically.

* * *

With a sizzle and pop Tony was free from the ropes that tied him down to the chair, "Thanks child." He smiled at his younger self as he tried to stand. As soon as he was off the chair he had stumbled to the ground. "ooo-kay, seems like this old body is still recovering." He chuckled as his smaller self helped him regain balance.

"Are you going to be okay?" The little Tony asked softly.

"Yep," Older Tony replied casually as he slowly and carefully stood, "Just gotta take it slowly."

The two made their way to the door of the room to find it locked, which wasn't surprising. Little Tony used the chemical he made to burn the rope, to burn open the door. A few minutes later, the door was open and the two Tonys were escaping.

* * *

"Tony, where's the kid?" Clint asked with a frown as he looked upon the panting, panicking man.

"What? Oh this way, quick we need to hurry!" Tony jogged down the way they had come from, the others following close behind. Clint stayed in the end, he felt a little suspicious about this.

* * *

"Okay lets go left, we went right last time." Older Tony ordered, talking like choosing the way of direction was like multiple choice on a subject you didn't quite know or care about. Little Tony obeyed as he held the hand of the older man, staying close and safe. Older Tony felt weak and was only getting weaker the more they walked, but he wouldn't stop until both him and his younger self were out of this cave. He was really over this whole cave thing.

"So I'm guessing you don't know your way around this place?" The little Tony spoke up as they stumbled onwards.

"Well, now we have a firm grasp of the obvious." The older one sassed back.

"Great, so we are lost."

"Well, aren't you the little Sherlock." Older Tony said sarcastically, checking behind them for any trouble.

"You know what I'm just going to stop talking." The little boy sighed dramatically, frustrated at the sarcasm coming from his older self.

"Finally!" The older Tony cheered, at first the younger one rolled his eyes with an annoyed look but then smiled lightly in amusement. He was then suddenly pulled to the side to hide behind large rock in the tunnel. He looked up in confusion at his older self before hearing the voices that came from the end of the tunnel.

Suddenly the voices and quick footsteps got louder. The two Tonys shrunk down to make themselves to look smaller and hopefully more invisible.

Soon the bodies of the sounds ran past and as soon as older Tony took a look at them he sprung up to his feet. "Wait guys stop!"

"Tony?"

Standing there was the avengers and….. Another Tony?

"Woah wait, what? You've got to be shitting me." Older Tony groaned dramatically at the sight of another version of himself.

The avengers looked between the two Tonys in confusion.

Clint broke the frozen silence, "You know there's only so much of Tony I can take."

"Tony!" Peggy spoke up rushing to the little boy.

"Wait, that's Tony too?" Clint spoke again, he squinted his eyes as though in pain as a hand ran through his hair, "Aw man this is wrinkling my brain!"

"Imposter! That man is an imposter!" The older Tony exclaimed pointing at the other Tony. The other Tony held his hands up in a mock surrender manner, before suddenly pulling out a gun from his back pocket.

The avengers all back away instantly as the other Tony took off his mask and revealed that he was actually a she.

"I have the avengers." The women spoke into a walky talky, she then flicked her hair back and sent them a tight smile, "Hello avengers."

* * *

 **Wow! what am i going on about in this chapter?! did this make any sense?! REview and let me know ahhahaha and ahhhh i figured out whats gonna happen with this whole peggy and natasha and steve whos gonna end up together situation and im not telling cause spoiler alert! mwahahahaha OH MY GOD CHRISTMAS SOON! raise your hand if you love christmas! raise your hand if you are a grinch! Raise yo hand if you be both! *Raises hand* Dude my emotions are all over the place, one minute im like christmas asf the next im like attacking everyone and planning to never leave the house! Ive been listening to my chemical romance's cover to all i want for christmas is you and damn dat be mah jam! cause you know im hardcore punk! I only listen to badass chrissy music im totally kidding by the way! seriously i just grew up with mcr and i just think its a good cover! IM RAMBLING ABOUT NOTHING! Oh god sleep come to me i need you OMG IVE NEARLY FINISHED MY AVENGERS ADVENT CALENDER NOOO! ONE CHOCOLATE LEFT! its been great avengers advent calender. farewell dear friend! thankyou for your service. ANYWAY i hope you liked this chapter! hope it made sense! review! Thankyouuu!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxox**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, may you all smile because you all deserve to smile and have a beautiful christmas.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Woooo! New Chapter! and it hasnt even been 24 hours! hahahah hope you enjoy this one! I loved writing it**

 **I dont own the avengers... why would anyone think that? Im still in highschool calm down.**

* * *

"There's six of us and one of you, you're out numbered." Natasha spoke up pointing her gun at the hydra women.

"Um there are 7 of us." Little Tony said softly, raising his hand. Older Tony lightly pushed his hand back down and shook his head, silently telling his younger self that now wasn't the time for corrections.

"Oh yes, but I have one of your team mate's life in my hands, and I don't think you guys want to risk that person's wellbeing. I am not afraid to kill them." The women said smugly holding up a mobile device, she pressed a few buttons and suddenly Older Tony was gasping and falling as he held to chest. Clint caught Tony before the man hit the floor, Tony quickly lifted his shirt to find a metal piece embedded into his chest where the arc reactor used to lie. He let out a pained groan as he dropped his shirt back down and sunk more into Clint's arms. He was sick of this all, he wanted to go home and… and sleep! Oh woah he was feeling tired. He then came to realisation that they must have been ejecting something into him through the metal piece as he and his younger self were escaping through the tunnels, that was why he was getting weaker the more they walked.

Natasha looked between the women and Tony, trying to figure what to do. She was feeling lost, confused but she didn't let that show on her features as she kept the gun pointed at the women.

Suddenly there were hydra men with guns surrounding them, "Okay follow me." The women told them as she made sure they could see the remote to the piece in Tony's chest. Clint helped the weak Tony up and guided him down the tunnels, as Peggy held the hand of the smaller Tony.

They ended up being led back to the room that the Tony's had escaped and the two rolled their eyes at the familiarity of it. They were all forced to stand together at the back of the room and were then tied up in pairs:

Clint and little Tony were tied back to back.

Peggy and Bruce were tied together.

And that left Steve and Natasha being tied together as Older Tony was forced back onto the same chair he was tied to before. He was tied to the chair, facing the team as the pairs were lined up along the cave wall.

"This is where you will be kept overnight, early tomorrow morning I will return. And I will finally get to reveal my plan to you." The women said as the hydra men who tied them exited the room behind her. "It's a very good plan I promise you." She told them in a fake sweet voice, her hands held in front her professionally. "Sleep tight, Earth's mightiest heroes." She smirked before exiting; leaving them in silence in the dark, cave room.

"Well this is great, great plan you guys! Perfect leadership Cap." Older Tony commented sarcastically with a glare.

"Tony!" Peggy said in disapproval at his attitude, still taking on the aunty role even if he was older.

"No Aunty Peggy! I wasn't informed on anything about this mission, that's not what I call team work. Maybe if we had come up with a better plan, actually _talked_ about the mission with _everyone_ we wouldn't be in this situation!" Tony angrily spoke again; he was honestly hurt about being kept in the dark on some of the details of this mission. By his own team, his friends, his new family.

"You know I agree!" Clint replied, looking over at Natasha and Steve. "Why couldn't you just tell us we were going after a younger version of Tony? You didn't think we would be able to handle it?"

"Fury didn't want to freak Tony out before the mission; he wanted us all in the best headspace to get the mission done quicker and better." Natasha answered in her monotone professional shield agent voice.

"Oh and I wouldn't freak out finding out halfway through the mission when I saw the kid." Tony sassed back. He then rolled his eyes and sighed, "You know what? Whatever. It's fine; you were doing what you were told. I'm just over all this shield stuff ya know? I'm sick of the secrets they have on me. I can't trust the organisation I work with." He said softly, his emotion changed to tired and deflated.

Natasha couldn't help but get engulfed with the feeling of guilt. She looked over at the slumped, tired figure of Tony and she had never gotten the feeling of the need to protect so largely before. "I'm sorry." She spoke up softly.

Tony looked up at her in surprise but then sent her a small smile, "you don't need to be, I'm putting all the blame on S.H.I.E.L.D". And with that Natasha felt slightly better, as did Tony himself.

They weren't certain, due to not being near any clocks or seeing the sky, but they were guessing it was now night time.

Clint had taught little Tony how to play never have I ever, which instead of using their fingers as a score board or drinking, they straightened out their bent knees bit by bit, until whoever had their legs fully stretched out in front of them lost.

"Never have I ever…" Little Tony began, dragging out the word ever as he thought of a situation. "I had ice cream for breakfast!"

"Aw man! That's cheating, we had a whole conversation about that before the game!" Clint accused playfully, but straightened his legs a little bit more out anyway.

Little Tony giggled crazily at the man, while older Tony watched on with a tired, amused smile.

Bruce and Peggy were having a nice, casual conversation about countries they would love to visit.

And Steve and Natasha stayed silent.

Every so often, Natasha would glance over at Tony to check on his wellbeing. The man seemed to be getting weaker each time she checked and each time she did she got more concerned.

"Whatever I did to make you upset with me, I'm sorry." Steve suddenly spoke up, making Natasha flinch the tiniest bit. She pretended not to notice Older Tony turn his attention towards them.

"You did nothing." Natasha replied simply, not feeling like talking.

"Then why are you being so cold towards me? It's like back at the beginning when you didn't trust me or anyone on the team except Clint." Steve pushed on.

Natasha stayed silent for a bit before sighing, "Seriously Steve nothing's wrong, Just because I'm not sucking up to you all the time like almost everyone else does doesn't mean there's something wrong with me." Woah where did that come from? Natasha mentally hit herself at the words that had just come out of her mouth. She looked up at Tony and right as they made eye contact, he quickly looked away as if he wasn't eavesdropping. She raised an eyebrow at him when he returned to looking back at them, and he raised his back at her.

"That's not- what? I didn't mean-" Steve stuttered, Natasha could imagine the lost, confused look on his face. "Nat, what do you mean?"

"It's nothing Steve, I don't want to talk about it." And with that the conversation ended, Natasha felt bad but she really couldn't speak, she couldn't trust what words would come out of her mouth. She turned her gaze back up at Tony and he was looking back with a sad, sympathetic look. Natasha had to look away as it made her feel uncomfortable; she wasn't used to these feelings.

* * *

 **ta daaaa! Was natasha out of character? I struggle with ooc hahaha, oookkayyy continuity errors from earlier chapters have caught my attention hahaha sorry about those, hahaha its just like the true marvel movies *bum dum tsss* seriously though, there are a few continuity errors that i need answered.. ANYWAY I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think in the reviews! And to reviewer dragonrider1234 im sorry but you just have to wait and see OMG i feel so evil! Lets just say after reading the reviews of the story i think a lot of people will be happy. Tahnkyou for reading! and merry christmas!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

**wow crazy short chapter here, i hope you like it though! and thankyou for all your sweet reviews! they make me happy**

 **i do not the avengers, own avengers i do not**

* * *

Natasha didn't even know she would sleep that night until she woke up. Looking around she realised she was the only one awake. The torches of fire, their only source of light, had dimmed as the fire grew smaller making the shadows more precise and bringing a new perspective on the room. Natasha decided that she had had enough sleep and that she would keep watch.

She glanced over at Tony, he was slumped over asleep. His hair hung down blocking his face from her sight like a curtain, but it didn't cover the shivers that went through the man's body. Natasha sighed and turned her sight to the other avengers, all leaning against each other as they slept.

As if physically feeling her stare, Clint woke with a jolt and sharp inhale. He blinked a few times before looking over at Natasha with half closed, tired eyes. Clint sent her a small but warm smile and she sent back probably an even smaller one, but it was still a smile. Happy with the response from the red head, he tilted his head back against the smaller Tony's head gently before going back to sleep.

After watching Clint fall back into slumber and being reassured he was fine, Natasha dropped her head to look down at her bent knees. She decided that now, in this moment of peace and quiet, was the time to think about what was going on with her head and Steve. Natasha deep down knew she had feelings for Steve but at the same time she didn't know if she wanted those feelings or not. She knew that Steve loved Peggy and she knew she should be happy for him, but with all the anger and sadness that roamed inside her, there wasn't any chance on happiness standing out in the crowd of feelings towards the situation. Natasha hated this, hated the childish feeling. By the end of her moment of thought she had come to conclusion that she would not let herself be overrun with these immature feelings. Natasha was determined to forget them and move on, because love was, and still is, for children.

* * *

Tony was the next person to wake up, he winced as he raised his head, pain flowing through his neck due to the position he was forced to sleep in. He still felt incredibly weak and tired but hated the thought of sleeping in this kind of situation, he was angry that he had fallen asleep in the first place. Blinking and trying to wake himself up more, his vision cleared to see his team all asleep except Natasha.

"Have you slept at all?" Tony asked, his voice was all rough due to sleep.

Natasha jumped and whipped her head towards him as she didn't expect him to be awake. "Yeah." She replied after recollecting herself.

Tony only nodded back, too tired to come up with a reply. He turned his vision to his smaller self, checking if his kid self was all good. The boy seemed to be comfortable, using Clint as a human pillow. After being reassured that he was fine Tony turned back to Natasha, she was still looking at him.

"Did your mum return after your 9th birthday?" She suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Tony tensed at the question and his eyes went all distant as he replayed the memory in his head. "Yeah, she came back a month and a half later."

"What was it like without her?" Natasha questioned again after a few minutes of silence.

"There wasn't really any difference; she was barely around when she was actually there anyway. It was always just Jarvis and I."

Natasha nodded; she half already knew about that after spending time in that time with Tony's younger self.

"So you went back in time aye? How did you get Howard to let you in the mansion?" Tony asked, he didn't seem upset with her questions which made Natasha feel relieved.

"I somehow convinced him to make me your nanny and Steve a handy man." Natasha replied with an amused smile.

Tony chuckled, "Steve as Howard's handy man, that's hilarious." He shook his head at the thought, "Wait so that explains the sudden makeover with Steve! I was really confused, I never saw Steve as the hipster type but yet there he was, beard and everything!"

Natasha snickered and shook her head, "we had to make sure Howard didn't recognise him."

"Oh yeah, that would've messed with the old man for sure." Tony rolled his eyes, "He was already messed up enough to begin with."

"He was an asshole… no offense." Natasha replied.

Tony just chuckled, "Yeah trust me, I fully agree with you on that."

"I never thought Howard was like that." A new voice suddenly joined the conversation.

Tony glance over to see Steve awake, looking down at his feet with a sad frown.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Cap, the Howard you knew and the one I did were two different people. The guy wasn't fit to be parent." He told Steve, trying to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up like that." Steve spoke as he lifted his eyes towards Tony, his eyes were sad and full of sorrow and Tony couldn't take it.

"No, please. Don't apologise for something that you had no control in, it's over now anyway, I'm fine."

"No you're not, how can anyone be fine after being treated like th-"

"Steve seriously, stop. I honestly do not want to talk about this anymore! Just leave it. Both of you, I'm fine _now._ " Tony cut the other man off, he had moved on from the past and didn't want to ever think about it again. "I'm sorry, but all I really want to care about right now is getting out of this cave and removing this stupid, metal, bitch of a thing, out of my chest."

Steve nodded and looked back down at his legs and Natasha slowly looked away as well, she was determined to get Tony out of this cave.

* * *

 ***loki voice* ta daa! chapter 16! woooo! i hope you liked it! tell me what you thought in the reviews! and if you need me to work something mention it! hahaha im willing to fix anything you have issues over hahahaha**

 **i saw the new star wars! OMG I LOVED IT! bb-8 is so darn adorable i need my own version of him hahaha has anyone else seen it? tell me your thoughts!**

 **Thankyouu!**

 **~sophie-Jo~ xoxox**


	18. Chapter 17

**hey guys its been a while, heres chapter 17!**

 **i do not own the avengers im 16 years old.**

* * *

Everyone was awake and sitting in a comfortable silence. They were deep in their own thoughts and little Tony drawing in the dirt beneath him with his feet.

Abruptly older Tony shot up and bent over with a pained gasp. Natasha leant forward instantly in concern, pulling Steve back along with her as they were tied together back to back. "Tony, what's happening?" She asked with a frown of worry.

"I just gave him a little shock." Another voice answered as the women had returned to the room, "Everyone have a nice sleep?" She asked in mock politeness.

Tony, recovered slightly from the shock, slowly sat back up and stared at the women like she was crazy, none of them replied to her.

"That's good, so I'm guessing you've all been dying to know what happens next for guys." The women walked along the line of avengers, looking them over with a slight smirk. "Well it's your lucky day, my friends. It all starts today!"

The group all looked at each other in confusion except Natasha who kept a hard stare at the women.

The women stopped her walk and stared back at Natasha, her stare was a judgemental one that slowly faded into a wide grin.

"Here is the plan, I originally wanted Tony Stark to build us weapons. But how would we convince him? So we came up with the amazing idea of hiring little Tony Stark, a version of tony stark who has no clue who hydra is. The idea then resulted with us getting both versions of Tony and the avengers, luck seems to have been on our side." She continued her walk back and forth as she explained her plan. "Now you are all going to work for us, fight with us, build for us, help us destroy shield."

Suddenly the women's speech was interrupted by a hysterical laugh. All heads turned to Tony.

Wide grin on his face as he doubled over in laughter, "This has to be joke." He just got out before cracking up again, "You-no no no oh my god," He tries to conceal himself but fails. "You can't be serious right now." Everyone is silent and all watching with either frowns or looks of concern, or in Clint's case smiling slightly in amusement. Tony finally catches his breath and looks over to the women to see that, yes, she was serious. "Oh you've got to be joking… that's a nice little ah- dream you've got going there lady, nice but also stupid. Stupid because there is no way that the group of people here, the group who work for shield you got here, are going to destroy shield." Tony said with a shrug at the end.

The women looked down and smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Oh Tony, I didn't say you were all going to do it willingly."

Suddenly Tony's hands were pressed against his ears and his face screwed up in a pained expression. A loud ringing drilled into his head and made his vision blur.

"Tony?" he heard Steve's muffled voice through the ringing and looked up with wide glassy eyes.

"What are you doing to him?!" Peggy yelled out to the women in a frantic manner, the women just waved the remote around with a smug smile.

Tony glanced over to Natasha and they made eye contact. Nobody else in the room could hear the ringing but from look of Tony's face whatever was happening in his head was incredibly painful.

"You want to help Mr Stark, then you're going to have to help me." The women told them, crossing her arms.

Tony kept his eye on Natasha and shook his head, he could handle this. He was not going to let them help Hydra over his wellbeing. Natasha noticed this and completely understood what he was trying to tell her, she sent him a single nod and a determined look.

"We'll do it." She told the women. The ringing disappeared and the others sent confused looks at Natasha. Tony just being relieved from the ringing sat back and sank into the seat, he knew Natasha had a plan.

"Wonderful!" The hydra women exclaimed, pocketing the remote. Hydra men then entered the room and approached the avengers, untying them and letting them stand free from the bonds. Tony stumbled a bit when he stood but soon regained his balance with a wince. The hydra men then placed three heavy boxes of metal and tools onto a table in the centre of the room.

"Here is your materials, now-"

Being now free, Natasha chose this to be the time to attack. Pulling out a long piece of metal she used it as a weapon and had wacked one of the men to the ground, stopping the women in the middle of her sentence. Just as another man went to restrain Natasha, Clint threw a hammer right at the back of the man's neck, and soon the whole room was brought into chaos.

"Black Widow, we needed to come up with a plan first!" Steve called out as he punched a hydra man to the ground.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she kicked a man in the stomach making him collide with another hydra fool behind him, "I have a plan, attack!"

Bruce was back in the corner further away from the fight as he held onto the scared little Tony, he was trying his best not to hulk out. Bruce was watching his friends in concern when he saw older Tony suddenly fall to the ground clutching his chest. He looked to the other end of the room to see the women holding the remote and growled. Carefully, Bruce placed little Tony to the ground, "Stay here I'll be right back, don't move." He then turned and rushed over to the crouching form of Tony. "Tony!" Bruce only just got to Tony when it happened.

The floor shook slightly, a loud rumbling reached their ears and the room was filled with white light.

* * *

 **hi yes ive been gone for a while, i am so busy and i just had a really bad week! bear with me hahahah im also losing motivation with writing this... which is making me sad hahaha but im working on it! reviewww! thankyou!**

 **~sophie~ xoxox**


	19. Chapter 18

**Heeeey! So heres the new chapter i hope you like it!1 tell me what you thought :)**

 **I do not own the avengers but hey maybe in the distant future**

* * *

Everyone was frozen as they all stared at where the light came from. Some blinking and others rubbing their eyes to recover from the brightness.

"My warrior brothers and sister, you have my strength by your side." Standing there was Thor, and the avengers couldn't be happier to have his help. Well, most of them.

Suddenly there was an almighty roar and the hulk appeared before them, apparently the surprise from the light caught Bruce off guard and had tipped him over the edge.

"Ah my favourite battling partner!" Thor grinned, "Let us fight our way home." He spoke before swinging his hammer and throwing a couple of hydra agents across the room.

From the corner little Tony watch on with awe at the large, powerful man who had appeared from nowhere. Could this man be from one of the different realms Natasha mentioned to him before? He suddenly felt a lot safer.

Thor attacking the agents continued the fight but now with the hulk and the Asgardian on the avenger's side. Natasha had smashed a guy's head into the table when she noticed Tony on the ground, he wasn't awake. Looking across the room she saw the hydra women with the device and taking a hold of young Tony. A glare forming on her face, Natasha jumped over the table and dashed for the women. Without another thought, she swung the piece of metal in her hand and let it collide with the women's head causing the women to let go of the device and little Tony and fall to the ground unconscious. Grabbing hold of the device, Natasha took out all her anger on it and threw it at the wall, watching it break into tiny pieces littering the floor.

"Tasha, I want Jarvis." Little Tony whimpered. Natasha turned to see the little boy with tear stains on his cheek. He had his arms wrapped around himself and was looking at the fight with worry, he then saw older Tony on the ground in the middle of the chaos. "Am I dead?" Little Tony turned to Natasha with wide terrified eyes.

Natasha turned to older Tony and felt her stomach sink, "Um.. No, you're fine! It'll be okay, we are going home." She told the younger boy, "Wait here." Natasha then told the boy before going over to older Tony. She had to take out a few men on the way there but soon she was kneeling in front of him, checking his pulse in a way that wouldn't make little Tony suspicious if he saw, she let out a sigh of relief to find his heart he was still beating strong. "Hey Tony, I need you to wake up." Natasha spoke as she gave his body a light shake. He didn't stir at all, so she shook him a bit harder before looking up around her to see who was looking and then slapping him hard in the face. This did the trick and Tony was awakened with a gasp. At first he seemed confused as he looked around and then straight at Natasha, he frowned at her as he brought his hand to his cheek.

"Did you slap me?" Tony asked as he tried to sit up.

"You wouldn't wake up." Natasha replied simply with a shrug. Helping Tony into a sitting position and dodging the swinging hand of the hulk.

"Someone broke Bruce." Tony noted in observation, "Is that Thor? …Or am I hallucinating?"

"That would indeed be Thor, and you can thank him for the presence of Hulk." Natasha informed with a nod before looking him over, "do you think you can stand up."

Tony hummed in thought and then attempted to put weight onto his feet, his legs shook and then he sunk to the ground with a huff. "It would appear that I can't." He spoke softly; he ran a hand through his hair and grumbled in frustration at himself.

"That's okay you're still just recovering; Thor will have to carry you." Natasha said giving Tony's legs a pet.

At that statement, Tony gave Natasha a look.

"Oh deal with it Tony, nobody's going to judge you. Thor will love it." She told the man with after rolling her eyes at him. Tony simply huffed before looking at his surroundings and flinching back.

"We seem to be right in the centre of chaos." He noted just as Steve backed into him.

"Oh, sorry Tony!" Steve spoke as he struggled with his opponent. Tony simply waved him off.

A few moments and the battle was over with a roar from the hulk as he flung the last few hydra agents to the side. The group was left with only the sounds of them panting.

"Okay guys lets go before more of hydra finds us." Steve told them, breaking the silence. They all nodded but nobody made any indication of moving.

"Give us a moment cap." Clint huffed out, leaning against the wall. Steve just nodded, he himself tired.

"What's your status Ironman?" Steve then asked, looking over at Tony's direction in concern.

Tony chuckled from where he was sitting up with Natasha, "Steve when I'm not the suit and in action, call me Tony." He informed Steve with a grin, "and my status is that I am fine, just give me a moment."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Tony can't walk, Thor will have to carry him."

Just as Thor was going to take a step forward Steve rushed over first, "I'll carry him."

Tony rolled his eyes, "this is taking away any little dignity I had left."

Clint chuckled before jumping in shock when Bruce made an appearance next to him looking ridiculously tired.

"Two hulk outs in one day, you'll definitely be sleeping well tonight." Clint joked, elbowing Bruce in the side. Bruce glared at the elbowing but then sighed.

"I think I'll be sleeping on the flight home."

A few more minutes of recollecting themselves and then the avengers were off on their journey through the maze that was the cave. Clint was carrying little Tony on his back, and Steve carrying a grumbling older Tony. Hopefully they will get out without any more interference with hydra.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you liked it! tell me what you thought in the reviews and im getting my motivation back! I think i just had a moment where i was feeling a bit down and i thought no one was really reading it and it wasnt turning out how i wanted it to turn out hahaha the storyline was going in the wrong direction but now im feeling better and I have some good plans for future chaptershahah i know what im doing now and thankyou to everyone who is reading and for all your reviews, you make me happy.**

 **Thaankkyouuu!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 19

**Very, very small chapter. but the next one is going to be bigger :) hope you like this one!**

 **I. OWN. THE. AVENGERS on the dvd ;)...sorry...**

* * *

The silence was apparently too much for Clint to handle as he spoke throughout the entire walk. "If we run into another version of Tony I'm signing out." He said, making little Tony giggle.

Older Tony smirked, "Not many can handle my awesomeness with just me, let alone two of me." He teased as he was still being carried bridal style by Steve. "Oh and hey maybe we should see if I can stand on my own now." Tony added.

Steve shook his head, "Not risking it iron-uh Tony." He corrected himself halfway through the sentence.

Tony chuckled, "IronTony? I like that! Hey I have a new idea for my next armour!"

"It already sounds ridiculous, tony." Bruce replied softly from where he walked with his shoulders slumped.

"Nah it's going to be great!" Tony told them all with a grin, his eyes then widened. "I gotta tell Jarvis, anyone still have their comms?" Tony eyes then darkened, "Sons of bitches still have my suit!"

The group all froze.

Natasha was the first to speak, "Where would they put it?"

"Look we can't go back, tony, you can build another one." Peggy then spoke up.

"We can't leave such highly advanced tech with Hydra!" Natasha glared at the other women. Peggy looked a bit taken back but nodded.

"I didn't think of that sorry; I just want to get us to safety."

Natasha felt bad instantly but didn't dare show it, "Clint and I will find it, you guys go."

"Do I get a say?" "We are not splitting up!" Clint and Steve spoke at the same time. They both looked at each other for a second before looking back at Natasha.

"We are not splitting up, considering recent experiences it never works out well." Steve repeated more clearly, Tony awkwardly looking between them from the super soldiers arms.

"Clint and I have done many missions with just ourselves and they have all ended successful-"

"We are not splitting up and that's an order, Black Widow!" Steve raised his voice, taking charge as the leader.

Natasha instantly quietened, if she was surprised by the response she didn't show it. Simply rolling her eyes and crossing her arms she waited for the next instruction.

Steve stared at her a bit longer before turning away, he felt bad for speaking to her like that but he was not going to let anyone on his team get hurt, especially her.

"We as a team will go find the suit and then we will leave." He told them all in a calmer voice.

Tony raised his hand and Steve stared at it with a frown, "Uh… Yes Tony?"

Tony dropped his arm lazily, "Again I ask, does anyone have their comms?"

"Hydra took them." Natasha replied, but Clint shook his head.

"I do." He said taking it out and showing them.

"Wait how did you manage to keep it?" Bruce asked, frowning the slightest bit in confusion.

"I told them it was my hearing aid, which it is but it's also my comm. They let me keep it otherwise I wouldn't understand a word they said, they believed that because no one else in the group had one it would be useless."

"But they didn't know someone else was there." Tony continued with a smile, "Gimme!" he made grabby gestures at the device and then realised it was Clint hearing aid which meant Clint didn't have it in which meant Clint couldn't hear. "Oh I mean, CLINT. I. NEED. DEVICE. I WANT. EAR PIECE." Tony spoke louder and slower, making movements as though he was playing charades.

Clint rolled his eyes, "I still have the other one in, genius." He said chucking Tony the ear piece.

Tony chuckled, "THANK. YOU." He continued to speak like that even though he knew Clint could hear with his other hearing aid and gave the man a thumbs up. Clint rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Tony put the ear piece in his own ear, "Hey Jarvis?... Hey Buddy!... Yeah I need the suit…. Okay sweet, thanks bud." They watched him speak, he then looked up. "Forward!" He called out the direction Jarvis told him, pointing in front. They all walked in the direction, "Okay left. And then at the next split end go right. And then from there it should be the third door and lucky us the room holding the suit is empty!"

Steve nodded, "Let's get this suit and go."

"Yes sir" Tony grinned.

* * *

 **Yo wassup! Happy Australia Day! I live in australia and yet to meet Chris Hemsworth... One day my fellow readers...One day i will get my hemsworth hug.. ANYWAY! Hope you liked it! Crazy short but fun chapter to write, im a bit hyped right now so it might be a weird chapter hahahhaha not sure, tell me what you think in the reviews! Thankksssssss**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys holy crap im so sorry its been so long but heres a new chapter!**

 **I dont own the avengers but who knows the future is unknown...**

* * *

The avengers, plus peggy and little Tony, had found the room easily and were glad to find the suit conveniently sat in the middle of the room.

"Booyah." Tony smiled at the sight of his suit unscarred. "Yo Brucie, be a babe and grab that for me please!"

Bruce sighed but walked over to the suit and lifted it off the table. The sudden weight being lifted off the table seemed to alert some signal and suddenly the door of the room they were in closed and they were stuck. There were a collection of groans in frustration around the group.

Steve, still holding Tony, let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "Nothing can be ever easy for us, can't they?" Tony hummed in agreement.

"Worry not my friends, surely us avengers can take a door for we have fought larger foes." Thor gave Steve's shoulder a pat as he made his way to examine the door. Natasha made her way to where Steve and Tony stood at the back.

"I'm sorry." She told the captain softly. Natasha had saw Steve's sigh of frustration and saw how stressed he was, she felt bad and was sad that he was feeling that way. Natasha knew that the man was most likely blaming himself even though he had no reason to. Steve looked at her confused, and she sighed at the knowledge that she needed to explain. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

Steve stared at her for bit before shaking his head, "Don't worry about it, it's all been a bit stressful." Tony sitting awkwardly between them, nodded with a small cheeky smile. Natasha roll her eyes playfully at him before suddenly there was a man behind them. Jumping in shock the avengers all yelled out and made a move for the man when a flash abruptly filled the room. Blinking in a way to recover their eyes from the brightness it came to their realisation that Steve, Natasha and older Tony, along with the man were gone.

They were all silent as they just stood in shock, Bruce hugging the iron man suitcase tightly with a lost frown.

"What the fuck?" Clint broke the silence.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Tony spoke from in Steve's arm as he looked around his new surroundings. "the shit is this? This... Why- _how_ did we end up in my old room?" Natasha would've chuckled at the look on Tony's face if she wasn't in the situation they were in at that moment.

"Oh god the others…" Steve whispered a wince came upon his facial features in a sign of near defeat. Steve dropped Tony down on the bed behind them carefully before stepping to the other side of the room, his fingers running through his hair as he breathed in harshly in annoyance.

"We seem to have been taken back in time, but the guy who caused it isn't here and we have no device with us and so we are officially stuck." Natasha informed Tony.

Tony simply sat there silently and just stared at her with a blank expression. "Well this is fucked." He finally spoke throwing himself into a laying position on the bed.

Natasha took the time to look around the room, taking it all in. It was different from the time she and Steve went back to, it seems that this could be the room of a slightly older Tony. Just as this thought hit her the door of the room slammed open and a teenage Tony Stark walked in, chucking his bag to the side. It took him a moment to notice they were actually there, looking up and seeing them all causing him to gasp and stagger back.

"What the fuck?!" Teenage Tony swore as he held his fists out in a gesture that he was ready to fight them.

"I was thinking the same thing." "Language." Older Tony and Steve spoke up at the same time, while Natasha just examined the teen up and down. He was skinny, had glasses and his hair was wavy and styled in a neat messy look. He resembled older Tony a bit more than younger Tony did.

"If you are here to kidnap me, I'll just let you know that-"

"Howard doesn't pay ransom, yeah I know been there." Older Tony interrupted his teenager self.

Teenage Tony looked at the older version of himself who was still lying on the bed with a glare, "Who are you?" he questioned in a growling sort of way.

"Ask yourself that question and then you'll find out." Older Tony smirked at the teenager whose glare deepened.

"Tony." Steve sighed and shook his head, not in the mood for jokes. "We are from the future." He then said to the boy.

Teenager Tony simply stared with a slight frown, he looked at them as though they were crazy. "Yeah… right… I'm just gonna go find my butler and then I'm calling the police."

Natasha grabbed a hold of teen and held him in place as he struggled; he went to scream but was stopped by Natasha's hand across his mouth. Steve didn't look happy with the manhandling but let it slide. Older Tony finally sat up.

"I know your butler's name is Jarvis, but hell anyone can find that out. What you're about 16?.." older Tony waited for his younger self to respond, the teen nodded hesitantly. "Well, I know that you are secretly planning on hacking into the pentagon, after that asshole kid with the funky hair dared you."

"You're a telepath!" the teen declared pointing at him and Tony gave him a look of disgust.

"Seriously… No! I'm you from the past; I thought you would've been smarter! I don't even think we believed in magic at your age!" Older Tony rolled his eyes at the stupidity from his younger self.

"B-But no! that's not possible!" The teen exclaimed, shaking his head furiously.

"It is when you have a time machine." Natasha spoke up, still holding younger Tony in place. The teen looked down in thought and took a few moments before rising his head back up.

"I don't know whether to believe or not." He murmured softly, not looking them in the eye.

There was a moment of silence before older Tony broke it, "Hey kid, come here."

Natasha slowly released her hold and teenager Tony carefully and hesitantly walked to his older self but kept a meter distance between them. Older Tony lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show a jagged scar upon his arm. The teen Tony's eyes widened and he lifted his sleeve to show a cut that was red and fresher than the older tony but the same shape and in the same spot.

"Why did you come here?" The teenager asked, looking up at his older self with a look of confusion.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Heeeeeey! Okay so i just started my senior years and the homework hit like a bullet to the back... crazy! So if it takes a while for me to update its because of homework, i promise you that i will not ever leave this fanfiction not finished because i know that it unfinished will just annoy me and i love this and i know how much i hate it when people dont complete stories and i will not put people through that hahahaha im too much of a steve rogers to do that hahaha OMG DID YOU SEE THE NEW SUPERBOWL TRAILER THINGO FOR CIVIL WAR HOLY CRAP! That tony and bucky scene with the gun... guys i dont think im gonna make it out of this movie alive... Anyway i hope you liked this chapter and omg i hope it makes sense hahahahah review and tell me! Thankyouuu!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxo**


	22. Chapter 21

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! okay ill explain at the bottom but i am so so so sorry.**

 **I hope you like this trailer.**

 **And i dont own the avengers otherwise i wouldve made sure civil war wouldnt have happened and they would all be friends and be domestic asf and happy and cute and nice to eachother!**

* * *

"Okay... What are we gonna do?" Clint broke the stunned silence, though his question was met with another moment of silence.

"Can we get them back?" Little Tony spoke up softly, still in the arms of Clint. Clint looked at the tiny boy in his arms and held him tighter with protectiveness, "I'm pretty sure little man, we'll figure it out." The little boy only nodded slightly in reply.

"Come on let's go back to shield, there I can do some research and try come up with a way to bring them back with the time machine." Bruce told them starting the journey out of the cave.

"Working with machines is usually Stark's thing are you sure you can do this?" Clint asked with a frown, the rest of the group listening as they followed the two out of the room.

"I can help!" Little Tony added in, smiling at the thought of him helping them out and taking part in saving the day.

"Yeah, you can! With little Tony here's help and with some intense studying I think I can work something out, and surely there's some engineer at the shield labs who will help" Bruce replied to Clint.

The group walked on in silence, all of them on edge and looking out for hydra agents, but what was weird was that there were not hydra agents anywhere. It was as if they didn't care about the avengers anymore, like their work here was done.

Soon the group had found the exit and found the quinjet they had arrived in and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Let us go back and get our friends back." Thor spoke loud and determinedly as they entered the machine.

* * *

"Why are we here? Good question." Tony replied to his younger self, looking to Natasha for her input.

Natasha was frowning slightly in deep concentration as she tried to figure out a plan of return, but she was stuck. "We were sent here from some bad guys, and now we are stuck." She ended up explaining to the teenage version of Stark.

"But I dont- Jesus Christ! This is fucking weird!" The teenager ran a hand through his hair and made it stand up in all different directions, making him look crazed. "What are you going to do?"

"We don't exactly know yet." Steve spoke up for the first time in a while.

A moment of silence spread around them, as everyone thought over the situation.

Suddenly a knock on the door made them all jump in surprise.

"Tony, I have made a plate of cookies if you are interes-" Jarvis froze halfway through talking and entering the room as he noticed the unfamiliar guest in the room. Steve and Natasha held their breath and wondered if the now older man they met before remembered them, while older Tony looked upon the butler with hurt, glassy, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh hello, I didn't expect any guest." The butler said with a hesitant smile and a confused look sent towards younger Tony.

Natasha glanced over at older Tony to read his expression; the man was obviously in shock. He looked on the verge of tears as he looked at the man who raised him, the man who he had lost but was standing right before him alive. Natasha could see him start to sink smaller into himself as he tried his best not to cry in front of them.

"Oh yeah, uh- they're from MIT…" Teenager Tony quickly made up an excuse, shuffling awkward and smiling hesitantly.

Jarvis gave him a suspicious look before nodding slowly, "Well there are enough cookies for everyone down stairs." He sent them all a small smile before exiting.

"MIT? How old are you? Isn't that a college?" Steve looked towards older Tony for confirmation, the man on the bed just shrugged still recovering from the tidal wave of emotions that crashed into him.

"I'm 16… I'm graduating this year and going to MIT next year." The teen explained to the confused man. Steve just nodded with a slight frown.

They all stood in an awkward silence before older Tony pushed himself up on shaky, weak legs. "Well I don't know about you guys but I could really go for some cookies right now." He said taking slow, wobbly steps towards the door of the room.

"I was thinking the same thing." Natasha smirked moving forward to help Tony with his walking.

Teenager Tony looked hesitant, still trying process the whole thing. Steve waited for the boy, sending him a small smile. "This is all weird, trust me I know. But I swear we will figure it out, we always do. " Steve told the freaked out teenager.

Tony looked at him for a bit as though reading him, before nodding with a small smile. "Wanna uh- get some cookies?" The teen asked, awkwardly gesturing towards the direction that Tony and Natasha disappeared to. Steve chuckled, "yeah, Cookies sound great!"

* * *

Arriving at shield headquarters, the group were immediately met with Fury.

"We have baby Stark!" Clint announced with a grin, he was holding little Tony in a piggy back. Fury looked at the Clint and then the rest of the group suspiciously; he knew by the way they were sending quick glances at each other there was something wrong. Examining them, Fury crossed his arms. "What about the other Stark? Where is he, Agent Romanoff and Rogers?"

Clint nudged Bruce with his elbow, "You tell."

Bruce gave Clint a look and nudged back while shaking his head.

"Hey you're the one here holding the ironman suitcase!" Clint pointed out. Bruce looked down at the suitcase in his hand before looking up at Fury and hiding it behind his back.

Fury raised an eyebrow at the doctor before looking over at Peggy for answers, "Agent Carter?"

"It would seem that Hydra has sent the three back in time, but with no way of them getting back this means they are officially stuck in a time we have no idea of when." Peggy explained it all as the rest of the group nodded along.

Fury was silent as he looked at them all, each of them waiting anxiously for his response.

"Well you better get them back soon, or you are all screwed." The man spoke more calmly then they thought he would. They had another moment of silence as they were surprised of the not yelled out reply.

"I plan on studying the time machine and finding a way to get them back as soon as possible sir." Bruce broke the silence and told the director softly.

"Not really your area of study Banner." Fury gave him a look as he crossed his arms.

"I know a fair amount on engineering and I have the help of young Tony here." The awkward scientist replied, he knew it would take him long but he believed he could do this.

"I'll call in Agent Leo Fitz to help to you out. He's one of Coulson's team, quite the engineer; he will enjoy looking over the technology with you." Fury concluded.

"Thankyou sir." Bruce replied simply.

The stern director looked around the group and nodded, his train of sight then landed on young Tony and a small smile appeared, the little boy grinned back.

"Better get started." Fury smirked before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

 **YIKES! okay so its been like heaps long and im sorry! Turns out year eleven of school is harder than i expected it to be and im struggling hahaha plus i have dancing three days a week which kills me aswell... and then whenever i have time to write im dead from school. and like sometimes school puts me in worst, down mood and lately because of my tiredness i feel like chapters of this story havent been the best they could be and i feel like people arent interested anymore so if you are still reading this and are still keen on it please tell me because im losing confidence and motivation hahaha ill stop complaining now hahahah you guys keen for civil war? i dont think im gonna survive. I keep on seeing people post tweets about how they think tony could die and im like no thankyou... i swear if i see one more post about tony dying or someone saying they want him to die so he could be "free from the mcu" I will hulk smash. hahahha**

 **Thankyou for reading i hope you like this chapter! Thankkss! Review!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! ha... hahaha... ha.. its been a very long time... and im very sorry ahaha but im actually really happy with this chapter and hopefully is enough to get forgiveness from you guys! hahhaa enjoy.**

 **If i owned the avengers, there would be no civil war.**

* * *

Bright and early the next day, Bruce, little Tony and Clint arrived at the shield labs. Clint was there only joining in because he had nothing better to do and because he had a sort of protective feeling over the smaller Tony. Upon entering the labs they were met with the young scientist, Leo Fitz.

"Doctor Banner, it is truly an honor to meet you!" The young engineer's voice shook slightly from nervousness, "Oh how jealous is Jemma gonna be." He spoke up again with a shy grin, upon noticing the confused look on Bruce's face Fitz continued, "She uh- she's a friend of mine, huge fan of your work she is- as am I! I mean ha.. You're a genius, I studied your work for a research task at-"

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too!" Bruce interrupted the young man's ramblings, "I've heard good things about your own work!"

"Oh," Fitz shrugged awkwardly with a small smile, not knowing how to respond to the compliment.

"Hi I'm Clint by the way, not a crazy scientist but I have a great personality and a bow and arrow!" Clint spoke up for the first time; he was standing off to the side of the two scientists with a young Tony Stark on his shoulders. "I'm here for entertainment and emotional support." Clint added on with a grin.

"And I'm Tony!" Little Tony exclaimed excitedly, resting his head on top of Clint's with a cheeky smile.

Bruce chuckled at the cuteness, "Okay now that we are all introduced how about we get started. Have you been informed on the situation?" He asked Fitz.

Fitz nodded and dashed over to one of the benches to collect some notes he had written, "Yes! Yes I have! And I think I have something that might work!"

* * *

The next and first day for Natasha, Steve and Tony in the new point of time was very boring and long. The three were forced to stay in teenager Tony's room while they waited for him to return from school. None of the other people in the mansion knew that they were there as it would've been hard to explain why they were there and who they were. So that is how the three found themselves hiding away in the teen's room.

The time was spent with older Tony sitting on the floor creating some kind of mini robot, Steve drawing in a note book he had found and occasionally showing his inner old man by having small naps and with Natasha searching through all the draws and fiddling with some of teenage Tony's belongings.

"You know I'm starting feel slightly violated with you going through my draws." Tony spoke up, looking up from his half assembled robot. Natasha paused during her invasion of the bedside cupboard and looked up at Tony with a blank face. "You've got something you want to stay hidden?" Natasha questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

"There may be something." Tony shrugged, continuing his work on his robot.

"Something like this?" Steve spoke up from the other side of the room, holding up a half empty bottle of vodka from its hiding place under the bed.

"Hey! Weren't you meant to be asleep old man?!" Tony glared as he pointed at the man accusingly.

"Saving it for a good time?" Natasha smirked at Tony, upon seeing the alcohol.

Tony didn't look amused though as he simply turned back to working on the small robot, "Something like that." He mumbled.

Natasha's smirk slipped from her face and was replaced with a calculating look as she read Tony's reaction. There seemed to be a deeper meaning behind the hidden alcohol and it made her heart sink. Could it have been used to numb the pain? To forget? She settled with something along those lines and gave Tony a sad look. Tony glanced up feeling Natasha's stare and raised his eyebrow at her, "Please stop looking at me, I know I'm intriguing but I can't help it and it would be great if you didn't take advantage of that." He tried to joke but the look in his eyes afterwards didn't match up.

Natasha simply rolled her eyes at him and continued raiding his cupboards.

Steve put the bottle back in its hiding place and decided not to mention anything about it.

* * *

"So what you are saying is that we create a device that would make someone from the past travel forward directly to this time of present. We then go back in time to hide it somewhere in the mansion, along with leaving clues as to where it is and a note with the device explaining why it's there, who it was made for and how to use it. We then sit back and hope that Natasha, Steve and Tony find the hiding spot in whatever time they are at and find themselves entering back to this time, is that correct?" Bruce repeated the complicated plan to Fitz.

"Yes! It may not work but it's a start!" Leo replied, fiddling with his fingers in a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"It's genius!" Bruce smiled at the young engineer.

"It's confusing!" Clint corrected with his face scrunched up.

"I get it!" Little Tony spoke up proudly, his head held high.

Clint snickered and ruffled the little boys head, "Well! Aren't you the little nerd?" he teased.

"You're just angry 'cause I'm 9 and smarter than you."

So they made the device and got the time machine ready. They set it to go as far back as Tony's birth and were now up to choosing who got to go back in time and fulfill the mission.

With a sigh, Clint ended up volunteering. "Cause I'm all about hiding places." His reasoning was. So that was how Clint ended up standing in the large cylinder that was the time machine, holding onto a small time traveling device, an envelope and letter of instructions in one hand and another device in the left over hand which would be his own way home.

"Okay so are you positive you know exactly what you are doing? Oh! And remember not to let anyone see you! It is important you don't let anyone see you!" Bruce instructed/demanded.

Clint nodded with a smirk, "Being invisible has been a well-known fashion statement of mine since joining shield, Bruce. Trust me, they won't see me."

Bruce nodded but still looked concerned.

"Are we ready to go?" Fitz asked from where he stood near the large button.

Clint took in a deep breath and nodded, "Ready when you are."

"Okay and we are off in 3, 2, 1… now!"

And in a white light Clint was gone.

The three left in the lab silently waited, anxiety flooding the room and almost making it as though difficult to breathe.

Bruce paced back and forth, fiddling with his hands anxiously, Fitz sat crossed legged, staring at the machine and only taking his eyes off to check his watch and little Tony sat beside the engineer, rocking side to side in slight boredom, letting his head sway along to each side.

About 20 minutes later, a flash of white filled the room causing the three to jump in surprise.

"Oh my god!" Fitz gasped, holding onto his rapidly beating heart and blinking his eyes to recover from the sudden brightness.

"I'm back! And I am a badass, _kneel before me_! Oh... Too soon? Yeah too soon." Clint strutted out with his head held high and a proud smirk upon his face.

"Clint!" Little Tony smiled and ran to hug the agent.

"Thanks for doing that Clint." Bruce smiled, giving the archer a small pat on the back.

"Ah No problem at all, Piece of cake! Speaking of cake, I want pancakes." Clint spoke loudly as he lifted little Tony into his arms, the boy sat comfortably.

"It's dinner time." Fitz responded to the other man, showing and pointing at his watch.

"Pancakes for dinner! What? I deserve it!" fist pumping the air, with a grin.

Little Tony giggled happily, the adorable sound putting smiles on everyone's face.

Their moment of happiness was then suddenly interrupted by ANOTHER flash of light coming from the machine. They all jumped in shock again and took a few steps back as they waited for their eyes and mind to recover from the abruptness to see who it was that had arrived.

All thinking/hoping it to be Natasha, Steve and older Tony, the four were shocked to see who had actually arrived.

It was…

Howard Stark.

* * *

 **yikes... I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! i dont know about you but i kind of actually like it ahahha oh the plot twists in this fanfiction ahhaha so much time travel its crazy. hahahha tell me your thoughts please! REviews motivate me and make me more confident about the story hahahha thankyou for readongOMG I JUST REALISED THAT IT IS APRIL AND CIVIL WAR COMES OUT THIS MONTH IN MY COUNTRY! lol im gunna cry. RIP me... im not going to make it out of the cinema... LEts hope Tony aint dying. Cause ha there will be another war.. me against marvel, bring it on!**

 **anyway thanks for reading.**

 **QUICK QUESTION: after watching all the trailers for civil war has anyone swapped sides? I love cap but im still team stark. hahah**

 **Thaankkss! love you guys!**

 **~Sophie~ xoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 23

**oh hey remember me? okay im the worst person ever.. im so so so so sorry for how long it has taken me to update! senior years are freakin hard! hahahah but heres a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **I will never be trusted with the ownership of the avengers..**

* * *

An awkward silence filled the air as the four in the lab looked upon their new guest. Little Tony softly took a side step to hide behind Clint, but his attempt failed.

"Anthony?" Howard questioned leaning over to try spot the little boy behind Clint. Clint frowned at the man and put a protective hand behind him on the back of Tony's shoulder. Who was this man and how does he know Tony. Clint went into professional shield profiling mode and looked the new comer up and down, trying to get a read on him. The man looked familiar; Clint noticed he shared a few facial features with adult Tony. Suddenly it all fit together, it was Howard Stark. The older Stark must have found the device and letter before Steve and Nat!

"Where am I?! What are you doing with my son?" Howard demanded for answers, his voice firm and loud. "Son, come here!"

Clint heard little Tony hitch a quick breath in as the boy's small hand clenched a tight hold of his jeans, as though he feared of being taken away.

"Howard? You're Howard Stark right?" Bruce asked politely from where he stood next to Fitz.

Howard moved his stern look from Tony to Bruce, and squinted at the scientist as though he was trying to recognise him. "Indeed I am. And who might you be? Nobody important apparently, seeming as I don't remember you."

Clint frowned at that statement in disgust, while Bruce just looked taken back and awkward. "I-uh yeah we've never met."

"Why do you have my son? Where exactly are we? I do not pay ransoms." Howard took a menacing step forward and crossed his arms with a glare.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Fitz spoke up for the first time since Howard arrived. Howard simply glared at the young engineer.

"Anthony, I'm _serious_ come here!" Howard then demanded at his son, his voice grown louder with anger.

Tony took a small side step to reveal himself slightly, taking a peek from behind Clint's leg at his dad.

Clint took a look at the seemingly scared boy then back up at the older Stark, "He obviously doesn't want to."

"He is seven and he is my son, he will do as I tell him."

"I'm nine." Tony's small soft voice popped up.

"What?" Howard asked in a frustrated, annoyed tone.

"I'm not seven, I'm nine."

"Yeah whatever kid, maybe if you acted two years older than sev-"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Clint interrupted the man, pulling little tony closer to him and further from his dad.

Howard looked surprised by being interrupted before shaking it off and rolling his eyes. The man then out of nowhere let out a loud grumble of rage. "WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?!" He asked with his arms flying around in anger. "YOU!" he said pointing at Bruce, "EXPLAIN TO ME WHERE I AM!"

"You're in the future. Its 2016."

Silence filled the space around them, as the four watched and waited for what Howard's reaction would be.

* * *

"Well I've passed boredom right now; I don't even know how to describe where I'm at." Adult Tony broke the silence that had been roaming the room for about an hour now.

"The great Tony Stark doesn't know something? This must be terrible times." Natasha spoke with sarcasm. She was spread out on teen Tony's bed with a book, while Steve slept on a spare single seat.

"Terrible is one way to describe it." Tony sighed as he fell back into a lying position.

There was another quiet moment before Tony got up into a standing position with a huff at the effort. "I'm going exploring." He declared making his way to the room's door.

"Tony! Are you – Stop!" Natasha flung up, swooped over and tackled Tony to the floor.

"Ouch! Jesus! You trying to get us caught?! They probably heard that!" Tony grumbled with his face squashed against the floor.

"Am _I_ trying to get us caught?! You idiot! I'm trying to stop _you_ from getting us caught!" Natasha hissed back.

"By getting the whole mansion to hear us?!" Tony fought back with sass, he then tried to swat his arm up as an attempt to shove her off with a grumble, "Can you like, I don't know.. Get off me? I don't remember ever giving consent to this and it's slowly becoming more and more like borderline sexual harassment."

Natasha huffed in annoyance and lifted off the rambling man; looking to her left she noticed that Steve was still asleep. "Well obviously it wasn't loud enough to wake Steve."

"Grandpa Capsicle is just living up to his grandpa title." Tony mumble out his reply as he dusted off his outfit, he then looked up at the door of the room with a thoughtful look on his face. "But if we were to be really quiet.."

"Tony! We can't risk being seen! We don't know what could happen if we got caught." Natasha said in a tired tone.

"Probs jail time. Maybe murder. Depends on how daddy feels." Tony sighed, "But going by what I remember Howard is most likely in the workshop, he basically lived in there. Mother's most certainly out with the rich housewives of New York or passed out from alcohol consumption and Jarvis is probably cooking, gardening or cleaning. So if we are quiet, alert and careful we won't get caught."

Natasha looked towards the door in thought then at Steve for a second before turning the gaze towards Tony. "Fine, but only because I too am bored."

"Fantastic! Let's go then!" Tony jumped up in excitement, he then helped Natasha up. "Lady's first!" He smirked as he gestured to the door.

Natasha rolled her eyes and stalked forward towards the room's door, slowly and quietly opening it and taking a peak outside, Tony joining her.

"Coast looks clear to me." Tony whispered.

Natasha looked both ways before nodding, "Same."

"Then onwards!" Tony declared in a whisper.

The two creeped out and once they were both officially out in the hallway Tony carefully closed the room's door to keep Steve hidden and safe. They then went off to start their small tour of the house, Tony leading the way.

Coming upon a flight of stairs that lead down, Tony decided to take to journey down to the first floor of the mansion. Reaching the bottom the two then walked around for a bit. They were just about to enter another hallway when muffled voices could be heard. As the voices became louder and closer the two avengers slowly hid back around the corner and crouched down so they were smaller and harder to see. Hidden down behind the wall they could still peek around to watch without being noticed.

Suddenly Howard and Maria came into view in the distance and Natasha turned her head to send tony a look, he had said they wouldn't run into the two. Tony just shrugged in reply before going back to eavesdropping on his parents.

"Maria I don't care if you're fucking the piece of shit but if you could be a bit more discrete with it that would be fan-fucking-tastic. I don't want this all over the media, this makes me look weak. Pathetic! It's bad for my reputation!"

"Howard please, I swear I-"

Maria's begging tone was cut off with a loud slap to the face making Tony flinch violently in his place next to Natasha. Natasha was in shock, feeling Tony's flinch she sent him a glance out of concern. His eyes were closed as he took in two shaky deep breaths before re-opening his eyes and continuing watching his parents, completely ignoring Natasha's concerned look.

"Fucking... ugh, get out of my sight!" Howard spoke with disgust, gesturing violently towards the direction of where Tony and Natasha were hiding. Maria, frozen in shock, couldn't move from where she was bent over cradling her stinging cheek. The glaring husband simply rolled his eyes, "You're a mess. You're lucky you're still here at this rate. Any more embarrassment and you'll be gone and with nowhere to go, what will happen to you Maria? You'd probably kill yourself; it would be for the best, then you wouldn't have to live a life without my money and accommodation." Howard rambled on as he turned and walked to his workshop. Once reaching the room that ended the hallway the man stopped at the doorway and turned to face his wife. "You better watch what you do Maria, the media has eyes everywhere." And with that he slammed the door closed.

Maria didn't move and neither did Natasha and Tony.

Natasha's mind was at a blank, which rarely ever happened. It was never confirmed that Howard got to the point of physical abuse, but if she had to be honest, Natasha had suspected it before. Tony had shown some signs that contributed to her suspicions at the avenger's tower once when Clint and Thor were in the midst of a heated argument. The two's voices were getting louder, they both were getting angrier by the second and they were slowly getting closer and closer in each other's personal space. Tony had been frozen watching the two with wide worried eyes, and you see his anxiety heightening as he started to curl into himself more and more as the fighting went on. Bruce noticing his science bros discomfort, had taken the man into the labs coming up with the excuse that he needed help with an experiment. If Tony knew Bruce was just lying to get away from the situation and that he had noticed Tony's moment of weakness, he didn't mention it.

Returning her thought to the present, Natasha put her hand gently onto Tony's shoulder. The man, previously staring at his mother with glassy eyes, blinked abruptly and turned his gaze towards her. Natasha gestured towards the direction of teenager Tony's bedroom and Tony nodded. The two were just about to get up and quietly return to the room but before they could even rise from where they were crouched on the ground, the sudden sound of glass smashing from just behind them came out of nowhere making Tony and Natasha jump and stumbled back in surprise. This made them come into view of Maria.

Standing just in front of the two with broken vase pieces littered around their feet was a wide eyed, guilty Steve Rogers.

If looks could kill Steve would've been brutally murdered by Natasha Romanoff.

For a few moments there was no sound as Natasha glared, Tony face-palmed and Steve just continued looking at Nat like a deer in the headlights. But a clicking sound from beside them broke the silence and made them all turn their heads to the right.

Facing them, down the hallway was a harsh breathing, glaring Maria Stark holding a gun pointed in their direction, "Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

* * *

 **Ta daaa! hahah hey guys hope you liked it! again im so sorry for how long it took to be posted, things have just been all over the place! but its up and so i hope you like it! I promise i will finish this story i will never abandon it.**

 **SO I SAW CIVILWAR 3 TIMES! omg it was fantastic! so well written and i loved everyone ahhahha I'm curious to who your favorite character was in the movie? I love Tony STark. hahahah no surprise there. but i also love Natasha and Bucky! Tony, Nat and bucky are probably my favorites.**

 **Thankyouuuu! hope you liked this chapter! tell me what you thought in the reviews! Im sorry again!**

 **~Sophieee~ xoxoxox**


	25. Chapter 24

**Oh hey remember me? so yeah its been a long time but ill explain down the bottom, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Is this some sort trick? Do you think I'm stupid?" Howard questioned slowly, in quiet yet strong voice.

"Dad it's true!" Little Tony spoke up, stepping out from behind Clint.

"Um-uh I can prove it to you!" Fitz stuttered out, rushing towards an abandoned TV remote placed on one of the benches, he showed it to everyone before stumbling in a rush towards the TV behind where Howard stood.

Howard took a big step back to avoid getting close to Fitz or anyone else in room and crossed his arms, looking towards the TV.

They all watched as Fitz flicked through the channels showing the new cities, technology and fashions. The different, broader range of diversity on television in this time showing. Bruce slowly turned his gaze back towards Howard to read the man's reaction but the man stayed blank as he stood with his arms crossed.

After a few more moments with the TV, Fitz turned it off and slowly lowered the remote to his side as he watched the older engineer in an awkward silence.

Howard simply stood, his eyes not leaving the screen, his face staying blank. Clint rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How do I know this is not just a set up? Anyone could've made a bunch of fake videos!"

Again Clint rolled his eyes, he let his head fall back and sighed out a bunch of swear words.

Letting out a sigh of his own, Bruce was about to lose his cool when suddenly the door of the lab banged opened

There stood the beautiful Peggy Carter.

"Aunt Peggy!" Little Tony spoke with a wide grin on his face.

"Howard it's true." The strong woman told the older stark firmly, "trust me."

Howard looked conflicted as he tried to figure out whether to believe or not. Eventually the man nodded, "God. Fine. I believe you. But tell me this, what is the meaning behind this?" Howard said while picking out the note written for Steve, Nat and Tony and the time travelling device meant to bring them back.

Bruce chuckled lightly, "That's a long story."

* * *

"Uh.. Maria!" Tony spoke from his spot of the floor next to Natasha, giving the women an awkward wave.

"EDWIN!" Maria shouted, taking a step forward and not moving the gun from its position pointing towards the trio.

Soon after Maria called, Jarvis turned up behind them. The scene that he was met with making him take a step back in shock.

"Jarvis I need you to escort these people out of my house or I will be calling the police."

"Okay, Okay we are leaving!" Tony said standing up and then helping Natasha up. "Come on guys, our presence here is definitely not wanted!"

The walk of shame out of the house was accompanied with only the sound of their feet tapping on the expensive floor. Once out the door, they were led towards the gate at the end of the long drive way, where Jarvis opened it and waited until they were out of the Stark's property before speaking.

"You are the people from MIT right? The ones who were with Tony yesterday?" The butler asked.

"Yeah, why only mention that now?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms and giving the older man a stern look.

"I would've told Mrs Stark before, but she was quite upset. She would not have listened to anything in that state, trust me." The butler told them, "Come back later, when Young Mr Stark is home." He then added before shutting gate and heading back towards the mansion.

Silence spread around the trio, until Natasha broke it with the sound her fist making contact with Steve's arm.

"Ouch! Natasha!"

"Don't 'Natasha!' me Steve! Not after you got us kicked out!" Natasha growled in anger, "Why didn't you just stay in the room?!"

"Hey that's not fair and you know it! You left the room first!" Steve fought back, "I wanted to know where you were!"

"I only left because _Tony_ persuaded me to!"

"Hey don't put the blame on me! We were fine until Steve broke the damn vase!"

"You should've told me before you left the room!"

" _Uh hey guys.."_

"You were asleep! It was meant to be just a quick snoop around, I didn't know you would wake up!"

"Wake me up before you make stupid, not well thought out plans!"

"Oh trust me it was planned, in the hours of boredom spent in that room!"

"You are so immature, you couldn't have just waited a little longer could you? I'm disappointed in both of you."

"Oh shut up Steve, don't put all the blame on us. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have been caught."

" _HEY!"_

The three jumped in surprised at the new voice and turned to see teenage Tony standing with a frown of confusion, "You got caught? How?! I told you to stay in the room!"

"Do not expect to keep me in one room all day without my tech okay?" Older Tony said defence, "and we wouldn't have been caught if it weren't for Captain Clumsy over here!" he added gesturing at Steve. Steve simply rolled his eyes.

"Your mum found us and asked us to leave while pointing a gun at us." Natasha filled teen Tony in.

The teenager snickered while shaking his head, "you guys are idiots." He then pushed past them and led them back into the property.

"By calling me an idiot, you do know you're calling yourself an idiot right?" Older Tony muttered as he followed behind everyone.

* * *

"So you are saying: my son, at age 46, is stuck back in time?" Howard questioned slowly after getting filled in on what was happening.

"Yes and so we placed that device and note of instructions in your time for them to use and get home." Bruce replied carefully, not wanting to freak the man out too much.

Howard stayed silent as he re-read over a part of the letter with a frown, "so you need to get this device back don't you?"

"Uh yeah, that would help." Clint answered with attitude. "Why don't we just send Howard back to his time and he puts the letter and device back where he found it?" He then questioned in way as though everyone in the room were a bunch of idiots.

"Well yeah, that's the most obvious thing to do.." Bruce agreed quietly, looking up at Howard to see his reaction to the idea. The man just let out a stiff nod. He folded the letter back up and returned it into his pocket, along with the time-travelling device.

"You coming son?" Howard then asked his kid.

Tony quickly turned to look at Clint, not knowing what was happening.

"Tony will travelling back with me." Peggy replied to the question in a stern voice, her arms crossed.

Howard simply shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded with a slight frown.

"Okay Mr Stark, could you please make your way in here." Bruce spoke politely, leading the older Stark into the cylinder time travelling machine. Howard walked in with ease and grace, once standing in the middle of the machine he turned and faced his son, giving the boy a nod and a small wave. Little Tony was in shock, he wasn't used to his dad focusing on him so much. The boy took a small step closer to Clint, his little hand once again curling around the man's pant leg.

"Okay Mr Stark, if you could please just-"

"Put the note and device back where it came from, yeah I know." Howard interrupted with sass, "I'm ready to go Doctor." He then told Bruce.

Bruce nodded and walked over the button and hovered his hand on top of it, turning to others in the room for their approval, he saw them all nodding. Bruce then pushed down.

A flash of white light and Howard was gone.

"Welcome back to the Stark mansion." Jarvis spoke with a smirk, as he greeted teen Tony, older Tony, Nat and Steve at the door. Taking a step back he let them all in, "Just in time for freshly baked Banana Bread."

"Oh boy do I love banana bread" "Man I love banana Bread" Both of the Tony's said at the same time, making Steve chuckled and Natasha smirk.

"Well then I'm Glad I made the banana bread instead of the apple pie." Jarvis told them with a smile.

They all made their way into the kitchen and seated themselves around the dining table, a piece of banana bread in front of each of them. They all ate and talked and Tony, being the comedian he is, joked around and pulled in all the laughs. It was nice and Natasha couldn't help but think about how much it all reminded her of spending time with 8 year old Tony, Jarvis and Steve on her first trip back in time.

* * *

 **There it is, i hope its alright, i am so so sooo sorry for the delay. I've come to realize that senior years in high school is terrible and the overload of work kind of made me less motivated to write fanfiction i think. I hope this chapter is okay, im gonna try get the next one up as quick as possible. I just feel like the chapters are going down hill but i really dont want to just leave it unfinished. Idk things are messy ahahah anyway tell me what you think. Thankyouuu!**

 **~Sophieee~ xoxox**


End file.
